¿Detestas los dias nublados?
by Melina Kudo Ozora
Summary: Hermione por algunas razones detesta los dias nublados, mas si hay una tormenta de por medio...¿Cual será la razon?...Ella misma nos lo dirá... ¿Podrá Harry hacerla cambiar de parecer?...
1. Poción

Hola...

_Aqui tienen una nueva historia h/hr... en ella, Hermione detesta los dias nublados, mas si hay una tormenta de por medio, sabremos por qué razon siente tanto "cariño" hacia ellos y como Harry la hará cambiar de parecer..._

**¿Detestas los días nublados?**

_Poción_

Era una tarde lluviosa, para muchos era diversión, mojarse en la lluvia, correr de un lugar a otro sin importarles como quedaran sus atuendos, para otros, en cambio era tristeza, el tono gris de las nubes, los hacia que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, sin saber porque razón, y era es lo que le pasaba a Hermione Granger, una chica de cabellos castaños ondulados, sus rizos eran muy bien definidos y largos, además de unos preciosos ojos color marrón, y de un cuerpo muy bien formado, que era opacado la pijama que traía puesta…. ella estaba en la habitación de las chicas, sola, ya que era sábado y ese día era una salida a Hogsmeade, pero ella prefirió quedarse, dejar que las lagrimas salieran y mojara sus mejillas al igual que la lluvia mojaba todo lo que pudiera tocar.

-Detesto la lluvia- Dijo una malhumorada Hermione, ni siquiera podía leer su nueva edición de "Historia de Hogswarts", con tanto ruido le era imposible

-¿De verdad?- Le dijo una voz que le sonó familiar, pero aun así no le quito que se sobresaltara

-¿Entonces porque me acompañaste a buscar esa planta para la clase de Herbologia si tanto detestas la lluvia? Y mira que estaba peor- Le dijo finalmente Harry quitándose la capa de la invisibilidad para dejar ver a un joven de unos 17, mas alto, ya no tan delgado y porque no decir apuesto, de unos encantadores ojos vede esmeralda opacados por unas gafas de cristal redondo, y de una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, además de un cabello negro azabeche muy rebelde que ahora estaba empapado a causa de la lluvia.

-Harry no me espantes de esa forma, me diste un susto de muerte- Le reprocho Hermione frunciendo el seño.

Harry sonrió al ver la actitud de su amiga -¿De que te ríes?- Le pregunto ella.

-De nada, solo que no respondiste a mi pregunta- Le dijo Harry para que ella olvidara lo de la risa…

-Ya lo sabes- Le dijo ella mirando a la ventana, donde puedo ver lo nublado que estaba y como la lluvia mojaba todo a su paso

-Claro que no lo se, hay cosas que no se de ti-

-Pues detesto los días así, me deprimen-

-Pues a mi me encantan- Le dijo Harry

-Oh, si te encantan, - Dijo ella con sarcasmo -si no fuera por que te ayude a buscarlas, tu resfriado fuera peor-

-Fuera peor si no me hubieras cuidado¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Según Ron, te quedaste toda la noche hasta que se me quitara la fiebre- Le sonrió Harry como si nada, ella no sabia donde esconderse para que el no viera su sonrojo

-Maldito Ron- Maldijo para si misma……. Después de que pasara su "vergüenza" Hermione noto que Harry traía el cabello mojado, se miraba tan atractivo, pero eso no quitaba que se pudiera resfriar otra vez –Sacate esa idas de la cabeza Hermione Granger es tu amigo- Lo que no pensó fue que eso lo dijo en voz alta

-¿Quién es tu amigo¿En que piensas?- Le dijo Harry arqueando las cejas

-Eh, que ¿Dijo las cosas en voz alta? Hayyyyy noooooo, pero que tonta-

-Ya olvida eso, mientras no hayas dicho algo comprometedor todo esta bien- Le dijo en tono picaron, ella se puso como tomate, lo que causo que Harry comenzara a reírse

-Ya Harry no me hagas decir cosas que no-

-Pero si yo no hago nada- Puso cara de angelito, ella no pudo quedársele mirando, ella al verse observada por el desvió la mirada -¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada- dijo ella evadiendo la mirada de el, mientras iba por algo a su pequeño guardarropa, era pequeño en comparación de el Parvati o Lavender, pero el estaba seguro que tenia lo esencial…… después Harry sintió que algo blanco lo cubría desde la cabeza hasta la cara, tenia un olor a fresas, pero que era

-Pero que- Ella le pidió que se sentara mientras ella le secaba el cabello con una de sus toallas, ahora comprendía el porque el aroma a fresas, a ella le encantaba ese aroma, desde sus shampoo's, hasta lo que usaba para lavar la ropa…

Harry tenia una "panorama" jamás había visto, como Hermione dejaba libre sus ojos, para si poder secar la parte de atrás de su cabeza, el podía ver lo que tenia enfrente, cosa que lo ponía un tanto nervioso, este dio un suspiro para calmarse, cosa que le era difícil

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Hermione luego del suspiro de este, ella se agacho mas, dejando mas libre de ver ese panorama

-Eh, si, pero creo que-

-¿Qué pasa? Ya casi esta, traías el cabello todo empapado-

-No es eso- Tomando sus manos y así tomarla desprevenida

-Eh- Fue lo único que pudo decir, no entendía que es lo que le pasaba a Harry

-Es que si sigues agachándote así, conoceré algo más de ti que no conocía- Le dijo un Harry totalmente avergonzado

-Eh- Ella agacho la mirada, y fue cuando de dio cuenta de las cosas, solo traía su pijama, un pantalón muy cómodo, nada pegado al cuerpo y una blusita de tirantes, que al parecer le quedaba grande y al momento de agacharse dejaba ver ese "panorama" tan apetitoso para Harry, el no podía negarlo, ya no era un niño y no podía negar que su amiga tampoco era una niña

-Ah, yo que vergüenza- Dijo ella levantándose poniendo sus manos en sus pechos (Cubiertos por la blusita, claro esta)

-Vamos, no paso a mayores- Le dijo como si nada el

-Pero si tu no te hubieras dado cuenta y me hubieras mirado, hay dios que tonta soy-

-Que ya paso- Le dijo el pelinegro

-Esta bien, será mejor que te cambies, que no solo traes el cabello mojado, al parecer tu túnica también lo esta

-No me digas- Dijo el chico con sarcasmo, Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, este estaba dispuesto a salir, pero la puerta estaba prácticamente cerrada –Hermione ya no estés jugando y abre la puerta-

-Yo no estoy jugando a nada, que yo no estoy para esas bromitas-

-Pero si esto no es una broma, que no puedo abrir la puerta- Dijo Harry

-Alojomora-

-¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?-

-No lo se, quizás estabas pensando en tu nueva conquista- Le dijo Hermione, Harry lo miro desconcertado -¡Vamos! No te hagas que no duras sin novia ni una semana-

-Que mal concepto tienes de mi, además si he salido pero las únicas novias que he tenido son Cho y Ginny- Dijo Harry algo ruborizado

-¿Y las otras?- Dijo ella molesta

-No se ellas llegan, les digo que no y ahí están como chicles- Técnicamente, este ultimo año, desde que supieron que el "Niño" que vivió estaba sin compromiso alguno, casi todas las chicas de Hogswarts andaban tras de el, Hermione cuando miraba que Harry le llamaba la atención una que otra chica, la llamaba "La nueva conquista"

-Pero bueno dime algo que no sea, pero ya te puedes ir, además que tu cabello aun no se seca y estas mojando todo-

-No mas dime vete y ya-

-Harry- Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada

-Bueno ya me voy- Harry quiso abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada

-¿Ahora que paso?-

-Que no puedo salir-

-A ver quitate- Dijo ella empujando a Harry de ahí

-Oye, que ya te dije que no se puede- Después de varios intentos, Hermione se puso a tratar de abrir la puerta

-Pues si no se puede- Le dijo la castaña a Harry quien estaba sentado en el suelo más aburrido que nunca, ni en las clases del profesor Bins estaba tan aburrido, y eso es decir mucho

-Estoy tan aburrido-

-Lo siento, yo estoy muy a gusto, a si que me pondré a leer-

-Bueno- Dijo el algo malhumorado, así que opto por quitarse la túnica que estaba medio mojada –Achuuuu- Estornudo una vez Harry

-Salud- Le dijo ella, y así estuvieron parte de la tarde, el estornudando y ella solo contestándole con un salud muy ceso

-Harry ¿Por qué no te tomas…..?- Le dijo ella algo molesta, pero el no contestaba, se había quedado dormido… Hermione dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a donde Harry, quien tenia las mejillas un tanto rosas

-Harry despierta-

Hermione le toca el hombro, pero nada, lo miro detalladamente, al dormir se miraba tan vulnerable, tan tranquilo, tan lindo

-Pero que cosas piensas Hermione-Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza para despejar esa clase de pensamientos

-Pero aun así es lindo-

Hermione le todo la mejilla y noto que estaba caliente –Tiene fiebre- Le puso mano en la frente

-¿Qué voy hacer?-Dijo Hermione alterada, -La puerta cerrada y sin nada para darle, espera si tengo algo- Hermione como pudo, más bien usando su varita, levito a Harry y lo acostó en la cama

-Suerte que la señora Pomfrey me dio este ungüento para quitar los resfriados-

Decía Hermione mientras sacaba de su mesita de noche un frasquito, que tenia algo que olía a menta

-Por eso no me gustan los días así- Dijo la castaña mientras miraba a Harry, quien respirada entrecortadamente, usando su varita le midió la temperatura

–¡Tiene mucha fiebre!-

Hermione noto que la ropa del chico estaba húmeda, así que lo único que pudo hacer, fue quitarle la camiseta, además lo requería para poder ponerle el ungüento –Hay dios- Dijo ella en un manojo de nervios, se sentía como gelatina, sus piernas le temblaban, que decir de sus manos, la chica decidida dio un sonoro suspiro, poniendo sus manos en el primer botón de la camisa –Hay dios no puedo- No podía, sus manos no le respondían, pero tenia que hacerlo, si no la fiebre le iba subir. Eso hace, primo un botón, el segundo, el tercero, el cuatro y así hasta terminar con toda la camisa, mientras iba bajando le era mas fácil, no sabia como, pero no era una sensación tan desagradable –Hay dios¡que calor!- Dijo la chica, pero no precisamente por los nervios, si no de ver a su amigo ya sin camiseta, si dios, pues era tan atractivo, el Quiddditch le había sentado bien, se notaban muy bien los músculos, que decir de su pecho y de su abdomen –Harry que escondido te lo tenias- Dijo la chica muy sacada de la pena

-¿Yo dije eso?- Se dijo la castaña

-¡Vamos Hermione! Si lo dijiste tú, ya no puedes negar que te gustan los chicos- Le dijo su conciencia

-Si me gustan los chicos, pero-

-Entonces acepta que te gusta Harry-

-¿Qué?- La chica se exalto¿Acaso le gustaba Harry?, Hermione no se percato de que con el grito Harry se había despertado –Si me gusta y no lo voy a negar-

-¿Quién te gusta?- Pregunto Harry…


	2. Me gustas

**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, sobre todos aquellos que toman de su tiempo en dejar un mensajito… Se los agradezco de todo corazón y aquí les respondo… **

**misthy sakura agustina:** Gracias por tu mensaje, pues no, es un fic corto, pero de unos cuantos capítulos… espero y esta continuación haya gustado …

**confused Agony:** Tranquila, respira profundo y cuenta hasta 10…. Que un verdadero infarto te va dar en lo que sigue xd!!... espero que ese velita si funcionara y que no en no me atrasara xd!!... gracias por tu comentario

**naned:** Gracias por tu comentario … y pues disfruta de este capitulo , creo que no me tarde mucho … ando de buenas

Se me cuidan y de nuevo gracias

* * *

_-Entonces acepta que te gusta Harry-_

_-¿Qué?- La chica se exalto¿Acaso le gustaba Harry?, Hermione no se percato de que con el grito Harry se había despertado –Si me gusta y no lo voy a negar-_

_-¿Quién te gusta?- Pregunto Harry_

* * *

**¿Detestas los días nublados?**

_**Me gustas**_

-¡HARRY!- La chica de la impresión y el susto se callo de la cama

-¡Hermione!- El chico se sobresalto -¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto el pelinegro algo preocupado mirando debajo de la cama

-Si estoy bien, no paso nada-

-Bueno, no contestaste a mi pregunta- Le seguía cuestionando Harry hasta que se dio cuenta que no traía camisa, además de que estaba acostado en la cama de Hermione -¿Qué hago aquí?... ¿Y mi camisa?-

-Pues te quedaste dormido, y tienes fiebre-

-¿Pero como fue a dar a la cama?- Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione -¿Usaste?- Le dijo Harry señalando la varita de ella

-Si perdona, pero es que no querías despertar-

-No importa, pero ¿Y mi camisa?-

-Bueno aquí esta- Se la da ella algo ruborizada –Es que te tengo que poner esto, pero como despertaste bueno puedes ponértelo tu- Dijo ella de mala gana¿Quizás y la idea de ponerle el ungüento no era mala idea?

-¿Qué es?-

-Es para el resfriado, huele a menta-

-¿Y como me pongo esto?- Dijo Harry con algo de miedo

-Bueno se pone- Quizás esa era una señal para que ella hiciera ese trabajo tan fácil para ella

-Tienes que hacerlo en círculos- Dijo ella haciendo círculos en el aire, este la seguía mirando con las cejas arqueadas –Si quieras yo lo hago, además puede que luego te acabes todo si pones demasiado- Dijo la castaña mirando el ungüento de reojo, el cual decía que era de contenido inacabable

-¿De verdad? Aunque con eso me estas diciendo que no se, pero bueno, hazlo, siempre terminas siendo mi enfermera particular- Dijo el sonriéndole, aunque en su interior sentía que las tripas se le retorcían

-Bueno, será mejor que te acuestes- Le sugirió ella estaba tan nerviosa, que no sabia donde empezar

-Cuando gustes- Le dijo el morocho

-Esta bien- Dijo la castaña mientras tomaba un poco de el ungüento y se lo puso en el pecho a Harry –Según esto dice que tengo que usar las dos manos- Dijo Hermione mientras leía las instrucciones del frasco

-Yo no se, eso, tu sabrás- Dijo el chico, quien tenia las mejillas rojas, peor no por la fiebre –Huele bien-

-Si, es menta- Le dijo ella subiéndose un poco a la cama, puesto que tenia que usar sus menos y esto tenía que ser en forma de masaje… Hermione comenzó a usar sus manos, Harry parecía que se estaba relajando, el era conciente de que ella daba buenos masajes, pues cuando el estaba muy tenso, por lo que sea, siempre terminaba dándole un masaje, y siempre terminaba o muy relajado o de plano se quedaba dormido, pero ahora era diferente, ya no miraba a Hermione de la misma manera, ella seguía, pero dio un movimiento en falso y termino prácticamente arriba de Harry

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, hay, perdona. Jajajaja- Ella levanta su mirada para verlo, estaba debajo de el, sin camisa, era una sensación difícil de olvidar –Te tienes que voltear que tengo que ponerte esta cosa en la espalda-

-Lo haría pero estas prácticamente arriba de mi-

-Perdona- Esta se trato de levantar y Harry de moverse, pero cual fue el resultado, ahora era Harry el que estaba arriba de ella

-Creo que no es la mejor manera de ponerte el ungüento- Hermione sentía que si seguía así, su corazón iba salir disparado

-Lo se, pero bueno, antes de que empieces, me puedes responder algo¿Quién es el chico que te gusta?-

-¿Pero acaso yo dije chico?-

-Vamos Hermione, se te notaba en la cara, además que tiene de malo-

-A ti se te hace tan sencillo, no mas le dijes algo a la chica y esta cae a tus pies, en cambio conmigo se que no va pasar-

-¿Crees que siempre a sido así?, pues no, si salgo con esas chicas, o como tu las llamas "Mis nuevas conquistas" es solo para olvidar-

-¿A Cho¿Ginny?-

-A ninguna de ellas-

-Prácticamente me mira con otros ojos-

-¿Qué chica te rechazaría?-

-La que me gusta, bueno en realidad no se lo he pedido, porque ella es diferente-

-¿Diferente?- Pregunto ella sin entender

-Si, diferente, no me mira como lo hacen las otras, no me mira como en niño que vivió, si no como Harry-

-Debe de ser una chica muy linda y afortunada, porque si, hay mas del "Niño que vivió" en ti Harry-

-No se, creo que yo seria el afortunado si ella-

-Bueno ¿Quién es ella?, quizás pueda ayudarte, no se-

-Te digo con una condición, si tu me dices quien ese chico-

-¿Qué¡Estas loco!-

-Bueno, entonces no-

-Bueno esta bien- Le dijo Hermione –Hay dios, lo voy hacer- Hermione cerró los ojos y hablo –El chico que me gusta es…. El es…Eres tu- Hermione tenia los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, no quería saber la verdad, la dura verdad, pero el no decía nada, quizás estaba tan sorprendido con la respuesta y se quedo mudo –Harry yo, es- Iba decir algo, pero algo se lo impedía, unos labios ¿Unos labios¿Harry la estaba besando?, ella abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió de ver, bueno lo que podían captar sus ojos, su melena negra, su frente, sus ojos cerrados…. Hermione no sabiendo que hacer, aunque al final se dejo llevar por el beso, termino cerrando los ojos, pero abrió un poco la boca dejando entrar a un pequeño intruso, la lengua de Harry

-Esto es mas de lo que yo quería, pero bueno Hermione ¿Cuándo vas a volver a recibir un beso como ese?- Pensaba la chica, pero después se le olvido todo pensamiento coherente y no pensó en nada mas que al chico que tenia arriba suyo, además de que este no tenia camisa, y que era su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, el chico de sus sueños, su primer amor, su amor ¿platónico?

Minutos después, Harry se separa de ella, el tenia los labios un tanto hinchados, quizás y así los tenia ella

-Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta-

-¿Qué?- Dijo ella desconcertada

-_Que me gustas Hermione Granger_…………..

* * *

**_Melina Kudo Ozora_**


	3. Cercania

Minutos después, Harry se separa de ella, el tenia los labios un tanto hinchados, quizás y así los tenia ella

_Minutos después, Harry se separa de ella, el tenia los labios un tanto hinchados, quizás y así los tenia ella_

_-Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta-_

_-¿Qué?- Dijo ella desconcertada_

_-Que me gustas Hermione Granger…_

¿Detestas los días nublados?

_Cercanía_

-Harry yo-

-No digas nada, creo que ya se dijo todo-

-Bueno si, pero es que yo-

-¿Tienes miedo?- Le pregunto el al ver la preocupación de ella

-Si ¿Cómo sabes?-

-Hermione somos amigos, bueno si, lo que nos impide poder aclarar todo es el miedo, yo no se como fue que llegue a esto, pero la verdad no me arrepiento, solo que si me da algo de miedo que ahora que te lo dije las cosas no funcionen-

-Yo también Harry, pero aun así, es lindo, nunca había sentido nada como esto-

-Ni yo, no me mires así- Le dijo el al verla con las cejas arqueadas de incredulidad –Es la verdad, quizás Cho o Ginny fueron lo mas cercano a una relación, pero no fue mas allá de lo físico, pero contigo es diferente-

-Gracias Harry-

-No tienes que agradecérmelo- Le dijo Harry al tiempo que se acercaba mas a ella, para así volver a besarla, esta no puso oposición y dejo que el la besara, se estremeció cuando el dejo de besarla en los labios para comenzar a besar su cuello, era mas de lo que ella quería, ¿O no?, no sabia si estaba bien, pero le gustaba, se sentía amada, se sentía mas mujer

-¿Esta bien esto? ¿Esta bien que no me desagrade?- Pensó la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas

–Aaahhh- Hermione soltó un pequeño gemido –No puedo negarlo- Pensó Hermione mas ruborizada, no sabia como se había atrevido a dejar salir lo que sentía…

Habían pasado varios minutos, el seguía en lo suyo, y ella instintivamente pasaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Harry, esta tomando el frasco como pudo, sin que Harry la dejara de besar, lo tomo y le unto un poco del ungüento a Harry

-¡Esta fría!- Dijo Harry aun con sus labios en el cuello de ella

-Ya lo se, pero si no lo hacia, quien sabe hasta cuando-

-Bueno pero- Dijo el levantándose un poco, bueno solo la cabeza

-Oye Harry ¿Es bueno que apenas y me hagas eso y me guste tanto?- Dijo la castaña toda ruborizada y apenada

-Hermione- La miro con una sonrisa, se miraba tan inocente –Bueno, creo que si, la verdad no se-

-¿Esta mal?-

-No-

-Me siento como una tonta- Dijo ella un tanto enojada

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Mira la clase de preguntas que te hago-

-Hermione, me asustaría si no las hicieras- Le dijo el tratando de calmarla

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

-¿Oye habías hecho eso antes?-

-La verdad, no-

-¡Vamos Harry!, no tienes que mentirme-

-Que no lo hago, ¿Acaso lo hice mal?- Harry la miro con los ojos abiertos esperando una respuesta

-No, por eso te lo pregunte-

-Ah- Dijo el aliviado

-Harry, me haces tan feliz- Dijo la chica dándole un besito en los labios, pero Harry no se iba quedar con las ganas de un besito, así que la beso con fuerza, Hermione no pudiendo resistirse, así que le correspondió con la misma intensidad….


	4. ¿Es amor?

Minutos después, Harry se separa de ella, el tenia los labios un tanto hinchados, quizás y así los tenia ella

¿Detestas los días nublados?

_¿Es amor?_

Ambos jugueteaban con sus lenguas, no quedaba rastro de que fuera su primer beso ni nada por el estilo, lo único que se sentía en ese momento era pasión, pura y mera pasión. Sin dejar de besarse, Harry quien se sentía arto de que sus manos estuvieran tan quitas, comenzó a moverlas en dirección al cuerpo de Hermione, primero sus hombros, e ir bajando lentamente, Hermione se estremeció, ya que sus manos rozaron los costados de sus pechos, pero ella no se inmuto, el seguía, ahora tenia sus manos, la derecha en su cadera, y la otra le tocaba el abdomen tan plano y liso de ella, Harry besos sus labios, su cuello, y se entretuvo un rato en el lóbulo de su ojera, causándole una que otra cosquilla, pero aun así, cada beso, era inolvidable

-Aaaahhh- Hermione trataba de controlarse, pero no podía, ni quería, querría que el se diera cuenta, que sus caricias la hacían gemir de placer, aunque ella tratara de reprimir lo que sentía, era mas el placer que la cordura –Aaahhh Harry- Gimió con fuerza pasando sus manos por la espalda de el hasta llegar al limite de su pantalón, no atreviéndose a bajar mas, volvía a subir sus manos –me gusta-

-¿Qué?- Dijo el aun teniendo sus labios en el cuello de Hermione, dándole besos por toda esa zona, casi rozando con sus dientes –Que me gusta que me hagas eso ¿Esta bien?- Le dijo ella sonrojada, Harry subió su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de la de ella, la miro, a pesar de todo, de lo que sentía, eran muy inocente, no lo negaba, el tampoco quedaba muy atrás, solo hacia lo que su corazón y su instinto lo guiara, al parecer no iba por mal camino, pero ¿Estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo?

-Bueno yo, no puedo decir que si, pero tampoco que no, tu tienes que saberlo, si te sientes a gusto, mira si algo te desagrada, solo dímelo, no tiene nada de malo, mira que no soy experto en esto, lo menos que quiero es lastimarte- Le dijo el pelinegro mientras besaba su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas, hasta dar a sus labios, donde se entretuvo un buen rato

-No sabes lo que eso significa para mi- Le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

-Oye, ¿No estas incomoda?- Le pregunto el morocho mirándola a los ojos, al ver que ella arqueaba las cejas sin entender, el agrego –Bueno, estoy mas pesado que tu-

-Ah- Le dijo ella aliviada –Claro que no, pero se puede arreglar- Dijo Hermione, este no supo que, ni como, pero Hermione estaba arriba de el, fue tan rápida, mas rápido que en lo que el podría decir Quidditch

-Eres rápida- Dijo el pelinegro mirando como la castaña estaba sentada, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura

-Lo se- Dijo Hermione mientras se agachaba un poco para darle un beso en los labios, mientras sus manos comenzaron apenas a rozar su pecho; mientras mas tiempo pasaba, sus roces eran mayores, y la confianza en ella crecía, no era nada comparado cuando ella le estaba poniendo el ungüento, sentía la pasión en las manos tan delicadas de ella, tan suaves, tan de ella

-Chicos ¿Han visto a Harry?- Pregunto un chico pelirrojo a sus amigos, quienes acababan de comer

-No Ron, no lo he mirado en toda la tarde- Dijo una chica pelirroja -¿Estará huyendo de mi?- Se pregunto Ginny mirando hacia el techo como si buscara una respuesta

-¡Que mal!, dijo que entrenaríamos un poco el día de hoy- Le dijo Ron, mientras se sacudía su túnica que estaba medio mojada

-¡Ten mas cuidado Ron!- Le dijo su hermana

-Perdona- Le dijo mirando alrededor del gran comedor, pero no lo miraba, estaban las 4 mesas como siempre, pero en la mesa de Gryffindor, no había rastro de Harry, al cual estaba casi repleta de todo Gryffindor…. Solo faltaba Harry y Hermione…

Todos creyeron que ella estaba leyendo, aprendiendo algo más, en la biblioteca, como era costumbre, o leyendo la nueva edición de "Historia de Hogswarts", pero bueno, no estaban tan lejos, ella si estaba aprendiendo, pero no precisamente de libros, y nada de lo que le enseñaban, estaba aprendiendo anatomía, y que mejor que la de Harry…. El era como su libro, cada parte que tocaba y besaba, era como sus delicadas paginas, los labios de Harry eran el contenido, si el gemía, era como si ella hubiera captado la esencia del mensaje, si ella lo hacia, era cuando el contenido era interesante, y si que lo era, era una lectura fascinante….

-Harry- Dijo la chica, sin razón aparente, no sabia que sentía, era algo mas grande que ella, una sensación inigualable

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Harry preocupado, dejando de besar la piel de Hermione, dejando ver que sus labios estaban un tanto hinchados

-Eh si- Dijo ella entre nerviosa, no sabia si estaba bien –Es que yo-

-Dime, si quieres que dejemos las cosas así, yo entenderé-

-No es eso- Dijo ella rápidamente, dejando desconcertado al pelinegro, Harry al ver la actitud de Hermione comprendió todo

-¿Te avergüenzas por lo que sientes?- Le pregunto el pelinegro a la castaña

-No, bueno, no se, todo esto es nuevo para mi-

-Para mi también- Le dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso en la frente, bajar a su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios -¿Quieres que me detenga?-

-No- Le dijo ella rápidamente –Bueno es que- Dijo ella medio avergonzada, Harry sonrió al ver la reacción de Hermione

-Si te gusta lo que estas sintiendo, dímelo, porque me alegra que yo sea el causante de eso, si te hiciera sentir mal, no me lo perdonaría- Le dijo el pelinegro mirando a Hermione, ella se perdió en ese mar esmeralda, esa palabras le llegaron al alma, ¿Cómo podría existir un chico tan lindo, respetuoso, amable y además guapo?... no sabia como, pero ahora sabia una cosa, el la quería, bueno, le gustaba como ella a el…..

-Harry- Dijo la castaña al tiempo que lo tomaba de las mejillas para besarlo apasionadamente, parecía que lo que le dijo, hacía que recobrara la confianza en ella, aun así ¿Debería seguir?, ¿Estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo?, pero ¿Le importaba realmente lo demás, o simplemente se iba dejar llevar por la pasión y su corazón?, ¿Corazón?, ¿Entonces el la amaba?...

-_¿La amo?_-

Pensaba Harry al sentir como Hermione lo besaba…. Se puso analizar las cosas, ella siempre estaba a su lado, siempre podía contar con ella, cuando estaba distanciados, ya sea por una discusión, o simplemente una torpeza de parte de el, se sentía tan vació, pero cuando estaba con ella, se sentía tan bien, no tenia que ser otra persona, era solo el, solamente Harry… el chico de 17 años…. No la celebridad, ni el jugador de Quidditch, solo el amigo, solo el

-¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes?- Pensó el chico mientras sentía como Hermione pasaba sus manos por su espalda


	5. Nada es como antes

Hola a todos, aqui me tienen de vuelta, sorry por la tardanza... uu... pero bueno espero que este capi les guste mucho... y gracias por sus comentarios...

Con respecto sus comentarios del ultimo capi que publique!!

misthy sakura agustina: Que bueno que te gustaron, y lo que viene se pone mejor

AtLeah Masen Cullen: Pues puede ser una razon... pero Harry va hacer algo para que le terminen gustando esos dias... pues no mas con dar semejantes masajitos creo que va querer que Harry se moje en la lluvia y bueno y tambien ella para recibir los masajitos... XD

RaM Potter: Gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te guste el fic...

Y gracias a los demas por leer... aunque ya saben que sus comentarios son bien recibidos

¿Detestas los días nublados

_-¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes?- Pensó el chico mientras sentía como Hermione pasaba sus manos por su espalda_

* * *

¿Detestas los días nublados?

_Nada es como antes_

-Harry- Decía Hermione mientras sentía como el pelinegro pasaba sus labios por su cuello besándolo. Sus tirantes estaban debajo de sus hombros y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse –Harry- Le volvió a decir –Para por favor-

-Eh, perdona- Dijo Harry dejando de besarla mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella pudo notar que los labio de el estaban un tanto hinchados, pero aun así estaban tan apetecibles

-Para ya Hermione Jane Granger, quieres que se detenga no que siga- Pensó Hermione

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto un Harry desconcertado

-Eh si, creo que será mejor ver si la puerta ya esta abierta- Dijo Hermione nerviosa, Harry se aparta y la castaña va presurosa para ver si la puerta ya puedo abrirse, el pelinegro pudo ver que hizo dos intentos fallidos pero nada, la puerta seguía sin abrir, al tercer alojomora, no paso nada y ella regreso con un semblante serio

-Vamos, tranquila que no creo que nos quedaremos aquí todo el día- Le dijo Harry

-Toda la noche seria- Dijo la castaña sonriendo –Ya son las 7-

-Suerte que habíamos adelantado la tarea- Le dijo Harry sacándole platica, ya que sabia que la castaña estaba nerviosa, al igual que el, además no sabia como controlar ese deseo que había nacido en el.

-Bueno, fue gracias a mí, mira que tú quieras holgazanear todo el día- Le dijo ella sacándole la lengua

-Bueno ya- Dijo el pelinegro mientras se llevaba las manos a su nuca, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y ella seguía nuevamente con su lectura, aunque era algo difícil, mas ¡Teniendo a Harry Potter en la misma habitación y además sin camiseta! No pasaron muchos minutos, a lo mucho quince, cuando el pelinegro se estaba hartando.

-¡Aaaahhh!- Exclamo Harry con desesperación, mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos, cosa que era habito desde que lo conocía.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar ese hábito del cabello?- Le pregunto Hermione mientras dejaba su "lectura"

-Eh, pues no se, según Remus es de Herencia- Le dijo el pelinegro -¿Te molesta?- Le pregunto el pelinegro, a lo que ella no respondió, simplemente se ruborizo y volvió a su "lectura" –Oye, no contestaste a mi pregunta- Le dijo Harry mirándola fijamente, mientras que ella hartándose de la situación, cerro su libro tan fuerte que asusto al mismo Harry

-¡Basta!- Exclamo la castaña mientras dejaba su libro en su mesita de noche, se levanto de la cama y fue hasta donde Harry

-¿Yo que hice?- Pregunto Harry desconcertado, pero cual fue su sorpresa, la castaña se hinco aun lado de el y lo beso

El pelinegro solo estaba ahí, sin mover ni un músculo, pero tanta era la determinación de la castaña, que termino correspondiendo el beso de la chica…

Poco a poco el beso se hizo apasionado, sus lenguas comenzaron una dulce y suculenta batalla, lengua contra lengua, saliva contra saliva… labios contra labios se unían, ningún cedía, ninguno tenia deseos de parar, era una batalla, donde quizás no había ganadores, pero ninguno perdía…

Poco a poco Harry se había cansado de solo besar esos labios, que a pesar de estar tan apetitosos en esos momentos, tenia que recorrer mas "campos de batalla"… simplemente jalo a Hermione de la cintura y ella entendiendo las intenciones del chico se puso enfrente de el colocando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro, con la mano izquierda sobre la cintura de Hermione y la derecha la ponía sobre la nuca de ella y la atraía hacia su rostro para darle un fugaz beso en los labios, para luego ir descendiendo sobre su cuello y mordisquear traviesamente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola que soltara un débil gemido.

Harry con un rápido movimiento tumbo a Hermione al suelo, para luego colocarse encima de ella y continuar con esa sesión de besos tan apasionantes y adictivos, que solo su "Mejor amiga" podía otorgarle

-Bueno, ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso?, es la primera vez que la beso y no puede detenerme- Pensaba el pelinegro mientras besaba los labios de Hermione. La castaña se dio cuenta que Harry estaba en otro "mundo", pues la intensidad de sus besos había bajado un poco

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Hermione luego de separar sus labios de los de Harry

-Claro que si- Dijo Harry tratando de sonar seguro de sus palabras

-Bueno, es solo que, parece que estas pensando en algo que te tiene algo perturbado- Dijo Hermione con desasosiego

-Si, estoy bien- Dijo el joven buscador siendo lo mas convincente posible, aunque los nervios y el sudor de su frente lo delataban –De verdad, que estoy bien- Harry intento besarla, pero ella lo rechazo

-No es verdad- Dijo ella firme en sus palabras, Harry la miro con incredulidad –Te conozco y se que algo pasa por tu mente-

-Bueno, es que todo esto esta yendo demasiado rápido- Dijo Harry un tanto tranquilo por liberar aquello que le "carcomía" el alma

-Podemos parar si quieres-

-No es por esto, mira que nunca había sentido esto, pero- Harry dudo en hablar

-¿Pero?- Hermione lo miro significativamente, en sus ojos podría ver miedo y algo de inseguridad, como si lo que saliera de la boca de Harry fuera que todo había sido un error, que serian solamente amigos…

-Bueno, es solo que…- Harry no era capaz de hablar… Pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que decírselo. Armándose de valor el moreno mira a la castaña –Es que tu… bueno yo te a…- Harry no pudo terminar, ya un extraño ruido invadió el lugar…

-Hermione… a que no sabes lo que- Decía Ginny quien acababa de entrar. Ginny se quedo de piedra al ver aquella escena. Harry estaba prácticamente encima de Hermione y no traía camisa. Por otro lado Hermione tenía los tirantes de su blusa un poco debajo de sus hombros -¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos?- Les pregunto Ginny totalmente enojada. Harry no respondió, además no tenia porque responderle.

Hermione miraba a Harry, quien se ponía de pie y salía del lugar sin responderle a la pelirroja, quien estaba por sacar fuego por los ojos…

-¿Qué significa esto Hermione?- Pregunto Ginny a la castaña, quien se terminaba de acomodar su ropa

-Eh bueno, creo que- Hermione no sabia como responderle, sabia que a Ginny aun le seguía gustando Harry, pero no sabia que tanto, ya que estaba de novia un chico de sexto de Ravenclaw

-¡Sabias que me gusta!- Exclamo furiosa la pelirroja –y encima ¡Te revuelcas con el!- No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando la mano de Hermione estaba sobre la mejilla de Ginny…

-No vuelvas a decir eso- Dijo Hermione muy molesta

-¡Vamos Hermione!, si Harry puede tener cualquier chica a sus pies- Dijo Ginny

-¿Cómo tu?, ¡Por favor Ginny!- Dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

-¿Por qué crees que se fijaría en ti?- Le pregunto Ginny. Hermione podía notar que no había rastro de aquella niña que un día fue su amiga; esta vez solo era una chica egoísta y un poco envidiosa con ciertos aires de grandeza, no tenía ningún rastro de la "Bondad Weasley" como muchos decían.

-El me lo dijo- Le respondió la castaña encarando a la pelirroja, aun así sentía sus mejillas arder…

-Jajaja… ¿Harry dijo eso?- Le pregunto Ginny con escarnio –Así es con todas y luego las bota, veras que dentro de poco el hará lo mismo contigo- Dijo Ginny saliendo del lugar soltando grandes carcajadas

Hermione no podía creer eso, Harry nunca le haría algo así…

Una semana después de lo sucedido. Harry no daba rastros de tener algún signo de resfriado, aunque su actitud era la de siempre y eso a Hermione le rompía el corazón. En varias ocasiones lo había visto coquetear con varias chicas. Claro que eran de séptimo, sexto e inclusive de quinto grado, pero no de grados inferiores. Aunque eso no quitaba que varias niñas de cuarto o más chicas fueran a darle pequeños presentes…

-Fui solo un juego para el- Pensaba Hermione caminando entre aquellas chicas. Se sentía como una tonta, ella no quería ser una mas en la vida de Harry, no de esa forma, era su amiga pero no soportaría que el jugara de esa forma con ella… Siempre se tenían mucha confianza, en varias ocasiones se iban tomados de la mano para ir a las clases, pero nada grave… En otras ocasiones Harry se quedaba dormido en la sala común y usaba de respaldo las piernas de Hermione. Otras veces le daba pequeños mordiscos en el brazo, pero solo eran ¡AMIGOS! Aunque esa tarde ese termino de amigos se había roto, ¿Qué eran?, no estaba segura, ¿Quizás eran amigos con derecho?, como había escuchado decir a muchas chicas sobre sus amigos, donde iban mas allá de una simple amistad pero sin llegar a nada serio, en ocasiones cada quien tenia sus respectivas parejas, pero eso solo era algo que quedaba entre ellos dos…

-¿Eso es lo que quiere?- Se pregunto Hermione molesta -¿Quiere usarme cuando se sienta cansado de su "nueva conquista"?- Hermione caminaba a pasos grandes, no le importaba si empujaba al que iba enfrente, solo quería caminar…

-Hola Hermione- Dijo Ron, luego que Hermione entrara por el retrato de La Dama Gorda –Buenos días- Le dijo Ron de lo mas alegre

-¡Que tienen de buenos!- Exclamo Hermione molesta mientras dejaba unos pesados libros sobre la mesa. Más bien los aventó y unas hojas que estaban sobre la mesilla, enfrente del sofá, cayeron al suelo

-Que genio- Dijo Ron… Hermione fulmino a Ron con la mirada

–Ya esta bien, no digo nada- Dijo el pelirrojo defendiéndose -¿No vas a ir a Hogsmeade?- Pregunto Ron –La otra vez no fuiste-

-No quiero- Dijo Hermione rotundamente. Sabia que Harry iba estar ahí y no quería verlo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Le pregunto su pelirrojo amigo –Desde hace una semana, estas muy rara- Hermione no sabia si decirle o no, pero ¿De que iba servir contarle algo que nunca existió? –Hasta Harry anda raro- Dijo Ron soltando un suspiro

-¿Raro?-

-Bueno, no se como describirlo- Le decía Ron –Solo se que anda de un humor que ni yo lo aguanto- Ron se pone de pie de un salto –Bueno yo me voy- Dijo Ron –Ire por Luna- Dijo Ron ruborizado

-¿Ya se lo pediste?- Le pregunto Hermione

-Eh no, creo que ahora le pediré que sea mi novia- Dijo Ron ruborizado. Hermione lo abraza muy emocionada -¡Felicidades Ron!-

-Aun no cantes victoria- Dijo Ron soltando el abrazo

-¡Vamos!, a leguas se nota que le gustas- Le dijo Hermione -¿Acaso no me digas que no se han besado?-

-Bueno si- Dijo Ron ruborizado –Creo que si- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Hermione le desea suerte dándole un abrazo... Alguien entra por el retrato de La Dama Gorda, pero no se percatan de quien es

-Perdón no quise molestar- Dijo Harry yéndose a su la habitación. Tanto Ron como Hermione se separan

-Bueno yo me voy- Dijo Ron mirando en dirección donde Harry…

-Suerte- Hermione miraba como Ron se perdía en el retrato… Soltó un suspiro y sin saber como estaba en la puerta de la entrada de la habitación de los chicos. Intento tocar, pero no se atrevía. Cual fue su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Harry, quien estaba por salir…

-¡Hermione!- Exclamo Harry sorprendido

-Hola- Hermione se sentía como una tonta, sus piernas temblaban como una gelatina. Tenia la boca mas seca y las palabras no salían… -Quería hablar contigo- Dijo Hermione encarando al moreno, mirando aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que la enloquecían

-Si yo también quería hablar contigo- Dijo Harry. El moreno desvió su mirada de la castaña. Al parecer ella no era la única que estaba nerviosa

-¿De que quieres hablar?- Pegunto Hermione como si nada

-Sabes muy bien de que- Dijo Harry seriamente

-Pues la verdad que no, creí que eso había quedado olvidado- Dijo Hermione en un tono muy duro, cosa que hizo sentir mal al moreno

-Creo que olvidarlo es lo mejor-

-¿Eso quieres?- Le pregunto. Hermione se sentía aliviada que Harry le estaba dando la espalda, pues no quería que miraba las lagrimas que estaba derramando –Por mi esta bien- Dijo Hermione quitándose las lagrimas de golpe

-Es lo mejor ¿No crees?- Le pregunto Harry. Hermione no entendía nada. ¡Primero le decía que le gustaba y ahora dejaba todo olvidado!-

-En realidad no entiendo nada- Dijo Hermione un tanto molesta

-¡Vamos tu estas con Ron y yo bueno ya sabes- Harry no se sentía muy a gusto hablando con ella sobre sus "nuevas conquistas"…

Hermione no entendía nada, ¿Qué tenia que ver Ron en todo esto?

-¿Yo y Ron?- Pregunto Hermione sin entender -¿Por qué debería estar con Ron?-

-Porque el me dijo que estaban saliendo- Dijo Harry seriamente

-Eso no es verdad- Dijo Hermione indignada

-Pues eso fue lo que me dijo Ron- Dijo Harry un tanto molesto –Hace rato estaban muy abrazaditos- Harry se miraba molesto y la encaro. Hermione no sabía de donde sacaba todos esos disparates…

-Pero si solo lo abrase porque Ron le iba pedir a Luna que fuera su novia, y le desee suerte- Dijo Hermione sin entender

-Ahora resulta que así le deseas suerte a un amigo-

-Pues si, siempre lo hago contigo- Hermione se sentía tan indignada y molesta –Lo que si no hace un amigo es besar a su amiga y dejarla botada como si nada hubiera pasado- Dice Hermione con lagrimas en sus ojos, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a un Harry serio y un poco triste. No le importo derramar unas lágrimas, las cuales caían por sus mejillas, puesto que sabía que había perdido a su amiga y que "_nada seria como antes"_


	6. AmarTE Duele 1 part

(Hola aqui me tienen de nuevo!!

Que rapido actualise, bueno es que la semana que viene no podre publicar, que tengo un examen practico que hacer... (de progra orientada a objetos, con graficos... en java!!, lo bueno es que nos dejo una semana para hacerlo... pero el miercoles tendre examen... ... maniana tengo examen de Ingeniera econonica y no mas llego al cumple de una amiga ... Aunque vive aun lado de mi casa ... Se que este capi les va gustar y que van a odiar a una personita... que ya de por si muchas ya la odian

Respondiendo a sus comentarios!!

AtRaM Potter: Bueno, eso de quedar juntos (Yo misma les pongo las trabas pero bueno)... ya sabes como son harry y hermione, mas que nada Harry, que por darselas de "heroe"... Bueno no hay que ser tan cruel con el chico, este se aleja de las personas que ama... y bueno temenos a Ginny... que va hacer hasta lo imposible para estar con Harry... aunque no se preocupen, que va haber un capi que les va gustar... es de los ultimos... se llamara... COMO TORTURAR A UNA PELIRROJA Y NI REIR EN EL INTENTO?? (Por parte de Hermione)... jajaja Bueno, gracias por tu comentario... Besos...

Camili.manina: Bueno de que la quiera conquistar... ammmm porque lo que sigue se va poner "peliagudo"XD... Aunque Harry estara por abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que realmente siente o cree sentir por Hermione ... Es un avance no crees??

misthy sakura agustina: Pues si, nada es como antes... quisas y sera para bien... aunque donde he escuchado esa frase antes... no con ese contexto, pero algo similar... aaaah de hecho fue con un amigo pregunton... (no se dice lo que paso aqui...) pero se que se siente... cuando cambian las cosas con un "amigo"... ejem ejem dije mucho. Pero si es mi amigo... no ha pasado nada, pero sus comentarios dicen otra cosa y bueno tiene novia... ya comprendo a Hermione en los fics... ahhhh. Sera que estare reflejando lo que me pasa en los fics, naaaa no lo creo, que llevo escribiendo desde hace un resto!! Bueno te me cuidas... besos

* * *

AmarTE duele

Otra semana había pasado desde aquella conversación que habían tenido Harry y Hermione. Esta vez las cosas parecían no tener solución. Hermione podía ver Ron estaba muy feliz con Luna, puesto que ese sábado le había pedido que fuera su novia y ella gustosa acepto. Hermione estaba muy feliz porque por lo menos su pelirrojo amigo era feliz. Hermione podía ver como otras parejas, también se miraban felices, claro que en ocasiones tenían sus altas y sus bajas, pero nada fuera de lo común. Podían demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban y ella simplemente tenía que guardarse ese sentimiento que le carcomía el alma.

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca. Como siempre, estaba rodeada por centenares de libros de diferentes tamaños. En ese lugar nadie la molestaba, todo mundo creía que estaba estudiando como siempre lo hacia, pero no, esta vez no, ese lugar se había convertido en su refugio para desahogarse. Ya había pedido la cuenta de cuantas lagrimas había derramado, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa situación en la que estaba era para masoquistas, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía estar al lado de la persona que amaba y seguir viva? Solo ella, solo Hermione Granger…

-Soy una tonta, ¿Cómo pude creer en sus palabras?- Se decía Hermione para si misma mientras miraba uno de sus libros y acariciaba una foto que usaba de separador… La foto de Harry Potter… su amor imposible, su antes amigo, y ahora… no sabia que era. No entendía como era posible que ella fue al primer llamado de el, como le era fiel en todos los sentidos a pesar de sus malos tratos.

A pesar de todo seguía ahí, según ella, para así ayudarlo a derrotar a Voldemort, puesto que la batalla final estaba tan cerca, donde Harry tenia que enfrentarse a el, donde Harry podía perder la vida –No, no pienses en eso- Se decía Hermione quitándose unas lagrimas que caían, como la lluvia caía y golpeaba la ventana que estaba atrás de ella…

Siempre por culpa de la maldita lluvia pasaba algo. Esos despreciables días siempre la deprimían, esta vez seria mas, quizás le había traído algo lindo, ya que había besado a Harry Potter, pero así como la lluvia en ocasiones arrastraba cosas a su paso con sus grandes torrentes cuando esta estaba imparable, en esa ocasión le había arrebatado el amor de Harry….

-Maldita lluvia- Dijo Hermione con cólera. Hermione escucho un ruido extraño. No supo que era.

Se puso de pie y dejo su "santuario" para ver que pasaba. No podía negarlo, pero el estar tanto tiempo con Harry la hizo mas atrevida y no podía quedarse con la curiosidad…

Hermione no podía creer lo que miraba, parecía que la lluvia no solo había arrastrado el amor que tenia por Harry hacia quien sabe que lugar…. Si no que era otra cosa… ¿Eran Draco Malfoy y Ginny?... Estaban ¡Besándose! Si era parecía. Se estaban besando como si no hubiera mañana. Esos besos le hicieron recordar a los besos que Harry le había dado. Pero ese no era el punto… ¿Acaso Ginny no le dicho que le gustaba Harry?...

-Que vil, despreciable y mentirosa eres Ginny Weasley- Dijo Hermione saliendo hecha una furia del lugar…


	7. AmarTE Duele 2 part

Hola

Aqui me tienen, iba publicar antes, pero por cuestiones de la escuela, ya que estoy en finales no pude. Pero aqui me tienen...Disfruten de esta contiuacion... aunque a mi parecer van a disfrutar mas el otro ...

Ahora respondiendo a sus comentarios:

misthy sakura agustina: jajajaja... apoco Ginny es mentirosa?? XD... Suerte que yo no he hido a un psicologo o algo por el estilo... Las platicas a las que voy con un grupo de jovenes en mi iglesia cuentan?? (Pa que me saquen el chamucho interior XD)... Aunque luego en los capitulos finales vendra un capitulo weno weno weno.. COMO TORTURAR A UNA PELIRROJA SIN REIR EN EL INTENTO?? Hermione sera capaz de no hacerlo?? XD...

Camili.manina: No mas espera al capi final... que va estar weno weno weno... y pues creo que si me fue bien en el examen... me faltan dos... tengo que pasarlos aca bien bien... para poder pasar... u.u

AtRaM Potter: Mas que se nos une al club!!... seguro que el penultimo capi lo van a disfrutar!!... Tortura a Ginny!!

Detestas los dias nublados??

_Hermione no podía creer lo que miraba, parecía que la lluvia no solo había arrastrado el amor que tenia por Harry hacia quien sabe que lugar…. Si no que era otra cosa… ¿Eran Draco Malfoy y Ginny?... Estaban ¡Besándose! Si era parecía. Se estaban besando como si no hubiera mañana. Esos besos le hicieron recordar a los besos que Harry le había dado. Pero ese no era el punto… ¿Acaso Ginny no le dicho que le gustaba Harry?..._

_-Que vil, despreciable y mentirosa eres Ginny Weasley- Dijo Hermione saliendo hecha una furia del lugar…_

* * *

AmarTE duele

...Part 2...

Hermione caminaba por los grandes pasillos de Hogwarts, saliendo de ese lugar al que consideraba su "santuario", donde había visto algo que en su vida creyó ver… sabia que Ginny podría ser en ocasiones un poco despreciable, pero nunca imagino que fuera capaz de eso… Siempre se había apartado de Harry para darle una oportunidad a ella, pues creía que tanto Harry como ella estaban enamorados, pero no, no era así, no estaba segura de cuales eran los sentimientos de Harry, pero ahora sabia cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Ginny y cuales eran sus intensiones…

-¡Rayos!- Exclamaba Hermione sin importar con que golpeaba a su paso… Se sentía como una tonta en creer en esa "mustia" con cara de niña buena…

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto Ron, luego que ella entraba hecha una furia a la sala común.

-NO ME PASA NADA- Dijo Hermione yéndose furiosa a su habitación, dejando a un Ron totalmente desconcertado, y aun Harry cabizbajo, el cual bajaba por las escaleras de su habitación…

-Pero…. ¿Qué rayos le pasa?- Se pregunto Ron… -Hola Harry- Le saludo –Hermione se fue a su habitación, pero estaba muy rara- Dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza –Ya se que no me soporta, pero esto es una exageración- Dijo Ron exasperado

-¿Qué no te soporta?- Pregunto el moreno sorprendido -¿Y lo que me habías dicho hace una semana?-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?- Pregunto Ron desconcertado

-¡Hazte el listo!- Exclamo Harry molesto

-De verdad que no entiendo nada- Ron abrió los ojos como platos al ver la actitud tan rata de su amigo

-¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Hermione si andas con Luna?- Le pregunto Harry con coraje

-Yo nunca te dije eso- Dijo Ron un tanto sorprendido

-Ah, ahora resulta que te gusta mentir- Dijo Harry con ironía

-Pero Harry, ¡Yo no te dije eso!- Exclamo Ron mas confundido, pues parecía que Harry no mentía, pero estaba seguro que nunca le diría eso, no había razón, el estaba con Luna, además ¿Por qué razón se lo diría a Harry?...

Luego que Harry saliera de la sala común furioso con su pelirrojo amigo decidió ir hacia el campo de Quidditch, lo necesitaba con urgencia, necesitaba alejarse de los demás, tenia que relajarse y no saber de nadie, no saber sobre ella, no quería… no podía…

-¡Maldita sea!- Maldijo el moreno, mientras tomaba su Saeta de fuego para así emprender vuelo hacia lo alto… -¿Por qué tuve que decirle eso?- Se preguntaba el moreno mientras sentía el viento helado golpear su cara y mover sus rebeldes cabellos

-¿Por qué a ella?- Harry no sabia como había llegado a esa situación con su "amiga", mucho menos como era posible que casi le declaraba lo que sentía…

-¡Eres un entupido Harry Potter!- Se dijo a si mismo –Dejarte llevar por el deseo y por… y por- El moreno no se atrevía a confesar lo que realmente sentía por esa castaña, ni siquiera a si mismo, no podía, habían muchas razones…

-En realidad no estoy seguro de que siento por ella- Se dijo Harry con pesadumbre. No quería perder a su Hermione, no podría soportarlo

-¡Un momento!, ¿Yo dije eso?- Se pregunto el moreno parándose en seco…

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamo el moreno maldiciendo –No puedo negarlo- Se decía mientras miraba el atardecer tan hermoso que tenia antes sus ojos. La tonalidad de los colores dibujados era sublime, entre naranjas rojos, azules y amarillos, los cuales se reflejaban sobre el profundo lago negro

–Un día de estos le diré a Hermione que me acompañe- Se dijo Harry con una sonrisa –Otra vez pensando en ella-… Harry dudo un momento, para luego seguir perdido ante aquel paisaje que tenia enfrente de sus ojos

–No puedo negarlo… siento algo por ella, algo mas que una simple amistad- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en sus ojos

–Aunque no estoy seguro de que es- Harry miraba como aquella tonalidad de colores variados se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche –Espero poder averiguarlo- Se decía Harry para si mismo mientras descendía rápidamente, la única manera para saberlo era actuando… solo que esta vez no saldría huyendo, tendría que demostrar su valor como todo Gryffindor que es….

Era tarde y Harry tenía que terminar sus deberes, en todo el fin de semana y no había hecho nada, suerte que no eran pocos pero con lo que Snape les había dejado era para torturarlo

-Maltito Snape- Dijo Harry maldiciendo mientras se paraba enfrente del retrato de la dama gorda –Caracoles hervidos- Dijo Harry al retrato, pero la puerta no se abría

-La contraseña, por favor- Le pidió amablemente la dama gorda…. –Ah la contraseña cambio desde la tarde-….

Harry no podía creérselo, era demasiado tarde y nadie estaría a esas horas fuera de la torre Gryffindor. Pero estaba muy equivocado, unos pasos se escuchaban venir a los lejos por uno de los oscuros pasillos. Esa persona seria su salvación….

-Hola- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa… Una sonrisa que se perdió cuando se percato de quien era esa persona que se acercaba -¿Te sabes la contraseña?- Pregunto Harry un tanto cohibido….

-No coman tierra- Dijo Hermione entrando a la sala común al momento que el retrato se abrió. A Harry le importo un comino la absurda y tan inverosímil contraseña, simplemente siguió a la castaña, quien se sentó en un sofá individual para leer un libro titulado "Oclumancia avanzada. Nivel 2"…

-Este- Harry trato de hablar pero no se atrevió así que vislumbro su mochila que seguía intacta en una esquina del sofá mas grande, desde el viernes y seguía en el mismo lugar –Desde que Hermione y yo no nos hablamos soy un desastre- Dijo el moreno sacando sus apuntes…. Primero sus pergaminos luego su pesado libro de pociones avanzadas, algo de tinta y una pluma….

Por mas intentos que hacia en concentrase no lo lograba, en todas las clases, desde pociones hasta Transformaciones, su único centro de atención era Hermione….

-Aaaahhhh- Harry soltó un suspiro de exasperación…. En vez de letras miraba garabatos en su cuaderno… No entendía ni jota de lo que estaba escribiendo -¡Maldito Snape!- Pensó Harry llevándose sus manos a su cabello revolviéndolo con desesperación…. Hermione lo miro desconcertada…

-¿No le entiendes a pociones?- Dijo Hermione de lo mas calmada

-¿Cómo sabes que es pociones?- Pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Bueno, en primer lugar tu libro de pociones dice mucho, y en segundo lugar gritaste a los cuatro vientos ¡Maltito Snape!- Dijo Hermione con seriedad, aunque una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro al momento de mencionar a Snape

-Ah olvidaba que eras la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts- Dijo Harry sin percatarse de lo que decía… Hermione se ruborizo por ese comentario -¡Un momento!... ¡Yo no dije lo de Snape, yo lo pensé!- Dijo Harry sorprendido

-No, tú lo dijiste-

-Aaaahhh Ahora si que me estoy volviendo loco, a ver si luego no digo cosas que no- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Hermione le sonrió igual, hacia tiempo que no estaban así, tan tranquilos, sin importar el que dirán, sin importar Voldemort, ni terceros, sin importar lo que eran, solamente ellos…. Harry y Hermione

-Bueno si quieres te puedo ayudar- Dijo Hermione -¿Qué te falta?- Le pregunto

-Todo- Dijo Harry sonrojado. Hermione lo miro perpleja, pero aun así decidió ayudarlo

-Bueno ya que te puedo ayudar- Dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro al final, para luego caminar e irse a donde Harry estaba sentado.

-Gracias Hermione- Harry le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas y Hermione simplemente desvió la mirada… -¡Vez!- Exclamo Hermione –No era tan difícil- Dijo Hermione luego que Harry terminara su tarea de pociones, la cual solo le tomo quince minutos

-Gracias Hermione- Dijo Harry muy contento para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separa de Hermione como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara… Mientras que Hermione agachaba su cabeza avergonzada.

-¡Maldita sea!- Se dijo para si mismo el moreno

–Que Hermione me perdone por lo que voy hacer- Dijo el pelinegro mirando a la castaña a los ojos

–Pero si no lo hago no me daré cuenta de lo que siento por ella- Harry se iba acercando peligrosamente a la castaña, hasta llegar a un punto en que ella tuvo retroceder hasta quedar recargada en la orilla del sofá…. Harry sacando ese valor de Gryffindor que lo caracterizaba se acerco mas a la castaña hasta más no poder, puso su mano izquierda en el costado de la cintura de Hermione, la derecha la poso en la mejilla de la castaña… por ultimo acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso…

Fin de la segunda parte

* * *

Mañiana, como dicen, la tercera es la vencida, estan advertidos, el siguiente capi tendra escenitas un poco subiditas de tono... ejem ejem...

Se me cuidan y dejen comentarios ... ...

Beshos y abashos

Melina Kudo Ozora


	8. AmarTE Duele 3 part

Hola!!

Como estas?? Bueno sorry por la tardanza pero estaba en finales y eso me traia loquita XD... y lo bueno que me libre y pase todas mis materias... ahora ando disfrutando de mis vacaciones. A pesar del caloron que esta haciendo aca... 45 grados y apenas vamos a empezar el verano. Asi que ya sabran...

NOTA: Este capitulo tiene escenas subiditas de tono. Está bajo su responsabilidad leerlo o no.

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

misthy sakura agustina: Bueno el capitulo para torturar a la pelirroja sera uno de los ultimos... Porque por x o por x el fic se alargo de sobre manera... Solo espero que esa parte este buena y nos riamos un rato. Cuidate... Nos vemos!!

AtRaM Potter: Y te digo lo mismo... Tendras que esperar hasta el final XD... Solo ten paciencia Oo

SaraLaiaHalliwell: Bueno ademas ya les dejo una notita de advertencia.. jajajajaja... me dicen sobre todo en esta parte del capitulo que tal esta!!. Que no es comun en mi y muchos, escribir esa clase de escenas. Gracias por tu comentario..

Bueno ahora si aqui esta el fic...

* * *

AmarTE duele

Parte 3

Hermione podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, era algo tan inexplicable, que ni ella misma sabia como identificarlo, simplemente sentía como los labios se movían sobre los de ella invitándola a seguir. Hermione abrió la boca para revivir la boca del moreno, que se movía en un en lento y tortuoso compás que la enloquecía. Parecía como si Harry quisiera recordar cada detalle de los labios de la castaña.

Hermione podía sentir la lengua del moreno, eso la sorprendió pero no pudo evitar "jugar" con ella y comenzar a besarlo con la misma intensidad. La lengua de la castaña se movía al mismo compás que la de Harry. Era una "batalla" que nadie quería perder, aunque en realidad nadie lo hacia. La castaña sentía como Harry le mordisqueaba los labios para luego dejarlos por un momento y darle pequeños besos en las mejillas. Hermione quien tenia la respiración entrecortada por aquel beso y por como Harry, quien esta vez comenzó a usar también sus manos…

Una de las manos del moreno se metía por dentro de la blusa, tocando el vientre plano de la castaña. Hermione se estremeció al sentir su calida mano sobre su vientre, y mas fue su estremecimiento, que casi la hace gemir, cuando Harry posa la otra mano, sobre su pierna, levantando tras de si su falda escolar… Aun no entendía porque, a pesar de ser domingo, tenían que portar ese molesto uniforme….

Harry se sentía maravillado, estaba besando el cuello de Hermione, podía escucharla gemir y decir involuntariamente su nombre y eso lo enloquecía. Usaba sus labios, su lengua e incluso sus dientes en esa zona, podía saborearla siempre y no se cansaría. Subiendo su cabeza un por su cuello hasta posarla en el lóbulo de su oreja… Harry la senito estremecerse y a el le saco una sonrisa de sus labios….

Hermione no podía evitarlo, Harry la besaba y tocaba como nunca lo había hecho, en realidad era la primera vez que alguien la trataba de aquella manera

Harry comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la castaña, abriéndola a su paso dejando al descubierto sus hombros, los cuales no dudo en besar. Hermione se sentía un poco tonta. Dejando que Harry hiciera con ella lo que le viniera en gana y ella no hacia nada. Tenia que hacer algo, no podía dejar que ella se llevara todo, puesto que el se miraba tan sereno y ella se estremecía a cada rato con las caricias y besos de aquel ojiverde.

Harry abría cada vez más la blusa de la castaña hasta dejar ver su corpiño color blanco de encaje. Nunca creyó que Hermione usara una prenda así, pero bueno ya no era una niña y el podría darse cuenta de tan solo verla. –Es hermosa- Pensó el pelinegro quitando el ultimo botón tan molesto de la blusa de la castaña… Hermione, quien estaba recargada sobre el respaldo del sofá miraba a Harry a los ojos, su respiración era entrecortada y Harry solo podía sonreír ante eso. El era el causante que ella estuviera así. Se miraba hermosa, ¡No, ella era hermosa!, no lo podía negar, siempre fue hermosa, pero nunca se lo había dicho…

Harry termino de quitarle la blusa a Hermione, la cual la aventó lejos… nuevamente miro su cuerpo. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, podía notarlo en su pecho, que subía y bajaba a un lento compás. Hermione era una mezcla de sabores exóticos y aditivos, sabores que el quería degustar y otros por conocer.

Hermione podía sentir como las manos de pelinegro se posaban cada una en sus pechos, ella se estremeció al primer contacto de sus manos, que jugaban con los pechos de la castaña, que se amoldaban perfectamente en sus palmas…

-aaahhh- La castaña soltó un gemido cuando el moreno apretaba con fuerza…. Harry sonrió, ya que mientras el tomaba sus pechos, ella como pudo le quito su camisa casi a tirones, dejando uno que otro botón medio flojo… Haciendo que su camisa terminara en el suelo al igual que la de la castaña…

Harry se separo un poco de Hermione, dejando su tarea por un momento, causando un respingo por parte de la castaña…. Después de pensárselo un momento… y preso por el deseo hacia esa castaña, bajo los tirantes lentamente para después tirar de una de las copas del bra (sostén, etc.) de la castaña, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, los cuales Harry miro "hipnotizado", no eran tan grandes, pero eran redonditos, simplemente eran perfectos….

Harry comenzó a besar sus hombros y trazo un camino con sus labios y su lengua hacia uno de sus pechos, posándose en su pezón, haciendo círculos con su lengua… Hermione simplemente respondía con gemidos… la castaña era presa del placer y Harry podría notarlo, simplemente sonrió para si mismo sin dejar de satisfacer a la castaña, a su Hermione… si era suya….

Harry se separo un poco de Hermione, simplemente para observarla. Ella nuevamente soltó un respingo, era como si le faltara el aire para respirar, esas caricias eran parte de su vida….

Pero el pelinegro tenía en mente otra cosa…. Acostó a la castaña en el sofá y el se puso encima de ella, dejando un hueco entre su pecho… de esta manera el moreno pudo tomar presos sus pechos con sus manos, esta vez fue diferente, ya no estaba aquella molestosa prenda…. Ahora podía acariciándolos, pellizcándolos…. e incluso volvía a posar sus labios en ellos para morderlos. Hermione no sabía como controlar lo que sentía, si Harry seguía no iba poder parar, pero ella simplemente no quería…. Quería dejarse llevar y ser completamente de Harry y el fuera de ella…

Hermione era conciente que ella no había hecho nada, así que poso sus manos en la espalda del moreno la cual la acariciaba haciendo círculos… Después, ya mas animada bajo sus manos hacia el trasero del moreno, donde poso sus manos soltando una que otra vez algún pellizco, cuando un respingo por parte del moreno….

Harry al notarla tan "animada", fue bajando una de sus manos por las delgadas piernas de la castaña… Posando sus manos en ese lugar, Harry fue subiendo sus caricias por sus piernas, haciendo que su falda subiera un poco…. El moreno subió su rostro para besar los labios de la castaña, la cual le correspondió con pasión infinita, podía sentirla…. Ella lo deseaba como el la deseaba a ella, era lo único que importaba, solo eso…

Harry descendió sus besos hacia posar sus labios en uno de los pechos de la castaña, donde se quedo entretenido un buen rato…. La otra mano se poso en el otro pecho que estaba ahí libre y esperando ser acariciado… La mano libre seguía con las caricias mas al "sur"… Hasta posarlas en la intimidad de la castaña, por encima de ropa interior, comenzando con pequeñas caricias, muy a pesar de esa molestosa prenda, podía sentir la humedad de la castaña….

-aaahhh mmmm- Hermione gemía desenfrenadamente, era la primera vez que sentía algo tan sublime como eso. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido que de seguro despertaría a toda la torre Gryffindor…

Sabía que no eran necesarias las palabras, que salían sobrando, en ese momento las caricias y los besos regalados eran el mejor dialogo que habían mantenido en toda su vida. Hermione era consiente de ello, y tenia que pagarle a Harry como el lo había hecho….

Harry sentía como de las manos "traviesas" de Hermione se posaban por encima del bulto de sus pantalones. Podía sentir como ella apretaba con "fuerza" esa zona, parecía que sabia que hacer, pues con esa simple caricia el se sentía estremecer… Era consiente que no aguantaría estar en esa situación por mucho rato, ni ella en esa misma situación, así que decidiendo actuar, el moreno dejo de tocar la intimidad de la castaña para así bajar esa molesta prenda que no lo dejaba llegar mas lejos….

Ya cuando logro sacarle la prenda a la castaña, Harry siguió con su tarea, usando sus dedos, tocándola…. Hermione gemía con fuerza, ni una palabra salía de su boca, no podía ni siquiera pensar, simplemente de sentir….

Podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada del moreno, y eso la hizo sonreír, saber que el era el causante de que su "amiguito" estuviera tan despierto y que su respiración estuviera así la hacia sentir orgullosa. No era consiente de con cuantas chicas había estado, pero ella creía en sus palabras. Si el le dijo que no había estado con nadie de esa forma, le creía, y saber que seria la primera, era un gran regalo de su parte….

-Harry- Dijo Hermione como pudo…. El moreno separo sus labios de sus pechos y miro a la castaña… -¿Qué sientes por mi?- Le pregunto entrecortadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, sus pezones estaban un poco rojos debido a las caricias y los besos que el le daba…. Su falta estaba levantada…. Pero aun así estaba serena, lo miraba con amor…. Y el…. Simplemente no supo que responder….

-Yo- Harry se quedo callado, no encontraba las palabras correctas, simplemente no quería regarla y decir la primera estupidez que se le viniera a la mente, no a ella, ella no era una mas, pero no sabia como explicárselo…

-¡Solo es una pregunta!- Le encaro Hermione al moreno, aquella sensación de placer que la castaña sentía se había ido, al igual que lo que Harry sentía por ella… al nada…. – ¡Maldita sea Harry!- Exclamo Hermione molesta…. Se pone de pie y toma sus ropa -¿Por qué juegas conmigo?- Le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se colocaba sus prendas…. Pero Harry simplemente no supo que responder, algo en el le decía que no dijera nada, pero no entendía el porque… Era consiente que Hermione era su todo, pero no sabia porque diablos no le decía nada….

-¡TE ODIO!- Exclamo Hermione corriendo a su habitación….

Harry simplemente se quedo ahí…. Ni un baño de agua fría ocupo para que aquellas ganas de poseer el cuerpo de la castaña se fueran a la goma… Hermione lo odiaba y el no había hecho nada para detenla, para decirle que la ama, pues la amaba, peor no entendía porque no se lo decía, simplemente se quedo callado como un entupido

-Eres un entupido Harry Potter- Se dijo Harry para si mismo soltando unas lagrimas de impotencia….

Cerca de ahí, una pelirroja miraba todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.


	9. ¿Por qué Harry?

Hola!!

Gracias por sus comentarios. ahora aqui les dejare otro capitulo... ahora no lo partire en dos partes... creo que es lo menos se merecen...

Perdon por la tardenza, pero es que ando de vacaciones y ando de aqui para alla... espero que me comprendan...

* * *

¿Por qué Harry?

Hermione se encontraba en su cama, era lunes y sus compañeras ya estaban cambiándose, pero ella seguía ahí acostada con la misma ropa del día anterior… sabio que tendría los ojos hinchados y unas ojeras de espanto. No quería salir, pues estaba segura que se lo encontraría. Madito deseo que la hacia dejarse llevar ante ese mar verde que Harry tenia por ojos, simplemente no podía evitarlo, no podía…

-Hermione- Escucho que alguien le hablaba, aunque no reconocía la voz, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además tenia los doseles de su cama cerrados –Hermione- Volvía a escuchar aquello molesta voz

-¡Queeee!- Exclamo Hermione un poco molesta

-Que si no vas a ir a clase- Esta vez pudo notar que era Parvati la que hablaba

-No me siento bien- Dijo Hermione

-¿De verdad?, ¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería?-

-Al rato voy- Hermione no quería que la vieran en tan deplorable aspecto, mucho menos quería ver a Harry…

-Esta bien- Dijo Parvati

-Recupérate pronto- Le dijo esta vez Lavander, quien salio de la habitación, seguida de Parvati. Hermione escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, así que, así sin más se volvió a dormir. Esperando de de esa forma se olvidara de su dolor…

Las horas pasaba, y el anuncio de su primer receso de medio día estaba por comenzar. Ron estaba junto a Luna de lo más contento, pero la idea de no ver a Hermione en clase lo inquieto, sabia que Harry no había ido porque se sentía mal, pero ¿De Hermione?...

-Oye Ron- Dijo Lavender un tanto incomoda mirando de reojo a Luna, quien la miraba con una sonrisa -¿Y Harry?-

-No se sintió bien, dijo que le dolía la cabeza- Dijo Ron mirando a Lavender. Aunque con la respuesta dada por Ron, esa incomodidad se fue…

-¿Dolor de cabeza?- Preguntaron Lavender y Parvati al unísono

-Si, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Ron un tanto confundido

-Es que Hermione nos salio con lo mismo ahora- Dijo Lavender

-A mi me cae que hay algo mas que un simple dolor de cabeza- Dijo Luna sin mirarlos. Quien en ese momento leía un especial de "El quisquilloso". Tanto Ron, Lavender y Parvati miraron a Luna desconcertados –Bueno es obvio- Les decía –Han estado muy extraños-

-En eso tienes razón- Dijo Ron… Ron se guardo un poco de silencio y recordó aquella vez que Harry los miro abrazados a el y a Hermione. Y Luego cuando Harry le pregunto furioso que porque le había dicho que estaba "saliendo" con Hermione si estaba de novio con luna. No era la precaución de un amigo. Eran celos… -¡Harry estaba celoso!- Exclamo el moreno sorprendiendo a todas, inclusive a Luna –Tengo que hablar con Harry- Se despidió de las chicas… Le da un beso Luna y sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo… -Ahora lo entiendo todo-

Hermione se levanta, sabe que es tarde y que no había hecho bien al no asistir a clases. Se pone de pie y se mira al espejo. Estaba hecha una porquería, necesitaba un baño de urgencia. Así que toma ropa limpia y se dirige al baño… Al desvestirse de de cuenta de un "minúsculo" detalle… No traía ropa interior

-¡Por Dios Santo!- Exclamaba Hermione sorprendía -¿Dónde esta mi?- Hermione guardo silencio por un rato -¿Acaso se quedaron en?- Pensaba Hermione recordando la noche anterior. Con el rostro sonrojado moví la cabeza para olvidar eso -¡Maldita sea!- Se dijo Hermione para si misma. Así que rápidamente entro al baño para darse una ducha y cambiar un poco su deplorable aspecto…

Ya con su uniforme puesto, Hermione salio de la habitación y se puso a buscar por toda la sala común esa prenda tan intima. Esta vez estaba ruborizada, pero del coraje y la vergüenza -¿Qué pasa si un niño la mira?- Pensó Hermione mientras ponía la sala común de cabeza…

-¡HARRY POTTER!- Exclamo Ron moviendo los doseles de la cama de Harry. Pero el moreno no contestaba y eso mermo un poco la paciencia del pelirrojo. -¿Se puede saber que te…?-

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta. Puesto que el moreno seguía dormido, cosa rara, pues ¿Quién no se despertaría con semejante griterío?

-¿Harry?- Ron se acerco a Harry con algo de miedo, pues este no respondía a nada. Pudo ver que tenía la frente sudada y eso no le gusto para nada. Así que se acerco un poco mas y le toco la frente – ¡Por merlín!- Exclamo Ron -¡Esta ardiendo en fiebre!- Dijo Ron abriendo los ojos como dos platos de color azul…

-¿Qué hago?- Se pregunto el pelirrojo algo nervioso –Ah si, llevarlo a la enfermería- Se dijo para si mismo. Como pudo cargo al moreno y bajo las escaleras para toparse con una desesperada Hermione, quien al ver a Harry en ese estado se sorprendió bastante.

-¿Qué le paso?- Pregunto Hermione preocupada

-No se- Dijo Ron confundido –Cuando subí hace rato, bueno ya estaba así- Dijo Ron –Esta ardiendo en fiebre- Ron se quedo callado, pues una tercera voz no lo dejo terminar

-aaahhhh- Grito Harry, quien se llevo su mano derecha hacia su cicatriz y daba uno gritos de dolor…

-¡Que esperas!- Exclamo Hermione empujándolo hacia el retrato –Llévalo a la enfermería-

-¿No vienes?- Le pregunto Ron

-Al rato- Dijo la castaña –Tengo que buscar algo- Dijo Hermione mirando para todos lados. Ron la mira por unos minutos con algo de desconfianza, pero Harry no se miraba mal y salió del retrato…

-Maldita sea Harry… ¿Por qué Harry?... ¿Por qué siempre tu?- Se preguntaba sentándose en uno de los sillones. Siempre era Harry quien movía su mundo de una u otra manera. La noche anterior la había hecho sentir mujer, pero a la vez nada… Simplemente era un enigma que quería descifrar y saber que se temía…

-No entiendo que hago aquí- Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie –A pensar de todo, mi deber es estar donde el- Hermione salio por el retrato y fue con el, como siempre…

Hermione se fue a la enfermería, donde Ron, quien estaba sentado en el suelo tenia un semblante de seriedad… Hermione pensó lo peor

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto Hermione intranquila

-Eh, ah eres tu- Dijo Ron saliendo del ensimismamiento en el que andaba –Pues no se nada, pero en el camino decía cosas tan inverosímiles- Dijo Ron un poco confundido

-¿Qué decía?- Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad

-Que el día estaba cerca, que el final estaba cerca- Dijo Ron preocupado

-¿No crees que se deba a la profecía?- Pregunto Hermione preocupada mirando hacia la entrada de la enfermería, donde de seguro Madame Pomfrey atendía a Harry

-No lo se Hermione- Le dijo Ron seriamente. Luego guardo un poco de silencio y miro a la castaña con determinación -¿Qué paso entre ustedes?-

-Nada, no se porque preguntas eso- Le dijo Hermione al pelirrojo. Al hacerlo, esta había desviado su mirada

-Entonces…- Ron se puso de pie -¿Porque no me miras a los ojos cuando te pregunto?- Le pregunta Ron a Hermione, quien aun tenia su mirada para otro lado, para el suelo. No quería que mirara sus lágrimas, no quería que supiera la razón de las mismas.

-¡Respóndeme Hermione!- Ron tomo a Hermione de los hombros, pero ella estaba callada y no decía nada… Hasta que noto sus lágrimas… -¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto en un tono mas tierno

-Es que Harry, el yo- Hermione no podía decir mas que monosílabos y mencionar a Harry y a ella, lo que Ron intuyo como que si había pasado algo entre ellos –Fui una tonta y el…. Y el- Hermione no fue capaz de decir algo mas, sus lagrima salían y resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ron sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Hermione abrazo al pelirrojo y dejo que su dolor saliera sin importarle nada. No entendía como era posible que Harry cambiara en tan poco tiempo. Aunque eso era lo de menos. Lo que no entendía y nunca iba entender, era el porque el había jugado con ella de esa manera, porque la había hecho sentir de esa manera si en realidad no sentía nada, además de porque ella lo había dejado….

-Lo amo Ron… Lo amo- Le decía Hermione entre sollozos…

-Me lo imaginaba- Dijo Ron sonriéndole –Hermione se separo de Ron un tanto sorprendida

-¿Tan obvia soy?-Pregunto Hermione

-Bueno, no es eso- Dijo Ron –Simplemente que ambos habían cambiado- Dijo Ron con sinceridad…

-Solo que Harry no siente lo mismo que yo- Le dijo Hermione quitándose las lagrimas de sus ojos con su túnica, aun así, el semblante de tristeza seguía en su mirada…

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Le dijo Ron con una sonrisa –No se que paso entre ustedes, pero el día que me reclamo que yo estaba con Luna, cuando supuestamente estaba saliendo contigo...- Ron miraba la cara de curiosidad de la castaña… -Miraba Harry muy enojado, Harry estaba celoso…-

Hermione aun no salía de su ensimismamiento, lo que le había dicho Ron no tenia sentido, aunque a la vez si. Quizás eso respondería a la mayoría de sus preguntas. Pero eso no quitaba que el había jugado con ella…

Hermione mira como la puerta de la enfermería se abre rápidamente, de ella sale Madame Pomfrey muy agitada

-Señor Weasley… Hágame el favor de llamar al profesor Dumblendore….- Le dijo la enfermera. Tanto Ron como Hermione se miraron con preocupación –Dígale que el señor Potter no esta nada bien y es necesario trasladarlo a San mungo-

Hermione escucho eso y sintió su mundo venírsele encima

-¿San Mungo?...- Pregunto Hermione rápidamente. Mientras que Ron no se la pensó dos veces y fue a buscar a Dumblendore -¿Esta muy grave?- Le pregunto Hermione a Madem Pomfrey.

-Me temo que si- Dijo la enfermera

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- Le pregunto Hermione. Madame Pomfrey la miro por segundos, y al ver que ella no desistiría la dejo pasar… -Solo por nos minutos-

Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces, cuando ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la cama donde Harry estaba dormido… Pudo ver que no tenía un buen semblante. Su frente sudaba mucho, signo de la alta fiebre que tenia. El color de su cicatriz era de un rojo intenso, como nunca antes la había visto…

-Harry- Dijo Hermione con dolor. La castaña se hinco a su lado y tomo sus manos. Podía ver su semblante, solo transmitía dolor... Un dolor tan agudo que ni ella misma se lo podía imaginar. Estaba tan harta de verlo así, de saber que su vida estaba marcada desde antes de su nacimiento

-Entupida cicatriz, entupido Voldemort- Dijo Hermione con hastió. Hermione no entendía el porque tenia que ser Harry el que trajera la paz y tranquilidad a este mundo, cuando nadie miraba como el sufría, como se culpaba por las muertes… -¿Por qué?- Se preguntaba la castaña, pero no encontraba una respuesta, nadie se la daba, ni el mismo Harry la encontraba. Solo sabia que si hubiera sido otro chico. No sabía si lo lograrían. Confiaba en Harry y estaba seguro que el era el único que podía salvarlos…. Sabia que ella misma se hubiera dado por vencida, pero Harry no, el no…

-Aahhh- Hermione se estremeció al escuchara los gemidos de dolor que el moreno transmitía, no sabia que hacer… solo había escuchado que Madame Pomfrey le dijo que le diera la pomada que estaba en la mesita de noche… Hermione miro como Harry estaba por despertar… Pudo notar como el abría y cerraba los ojos con pesar, así que le paso sus gafas…

-¿Dónde estoy?... Hermione…- Dijo Harry mirando a la castaña, luego un singular aroma lo invadió –La enfermería-

-Si, hace rato Ron te acaba de traer- Dijo la castaña sonriéndole. No quería atormentarlo con preguntas en ese momento. Mucho menos recordarle lo de la noche anterior…

-¿Qué paso ayer?- Pregunto Harry un poco nervioso y avergonzado. Hermione pudo notar como las mejillas del moreno se ponían rojas, y no entendía el porque…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Se pregunto Hermione un poco nerviosa y a la vez desconcertada. No entendía el porque Harry se atrevía a preguntarle tal cosa

-Bueno, es que es extraño- Dijo Harry un poco confundido –No recuerdo que pasó ayer- Dijo el moreno un poco avergonzado

–Solo recuerdo que bueno…- Harry no se atrevía a recordarle lo que había pasado… No era un tema muy común entre los "amigos"…

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada?- Pregunto Hermione un poco confundida

-Si, es que solo recuerdo, bueno, tú sabes- Harry estaba cada vez más rojo, y Hermione pudo intuir a que se debía –Lo que estábamos haciendo en la sala común- Dijo el moreno avergonzado.

Hermione no entendía nada. Harry no se notaba como un chico que quisiera jugar con ella, además en su vida Harry le había hecho algo como eso. Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas?- Dijo Hermione desconcertada

-Si, solo recuerdo cuando tu me preguntaste, bueno… si que es lo que sentía por ti- Dijo Harry mas rojo que un tomate. Hermione también estaba en las mismas condiciones que el moreno, y no era para mas, no era una de las típicas conversaciones entre amigos (Yo se como se sientes, lo digo por experiencia propia XD… No tan en ese sentido, pero algo similar, y solo les digo que no se siente nada cómodo)

-¿Qué solo recuerdas hasta cuando te pregunte eso?- Pregunto Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos

-¿Qué hice?- Dijo Harry en las mismas condiciones que Hermione –Debe ser algo malo, porque recuerdo que me dijiste que me odiabas- Harry agacho la cabeza avergonzado y dolido. Hermione sintió pena al verlo de ese modo -¿Qué hice Hermione?- Le pregunto nuevamente el moreno, pero Hermione no se atrevía a contestar. Eran tantas las emociones que no sabia como interpretarlas.

-Nada- Dijo Hermione apenas audible… Hermione desvió la mirada del moreno

-No te creo- Dijo Harry secamente

-Que no hiciste NADA- Dijo Hermione asiendo énfasis en "nada". Harry pudo interpretar eso… simplemente que no sabia como aclarar las cosas con ella.

-Que cosas no, no hago nada y me odias- Dijo Harry tristemente… Hermione se queda callada y luego lo mira directamente a los ojos

-¡YO NO TE ODIO!- Exclamo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos

-Entonces no entiendo nada- Dijo el moreno desconcertado –Se que algo paso- Harry se acerco a Hermione como pudo. Ella se alejaba, pero el la tomo de la cintura delicadamente. Poco a poco con su mano libre toma la barbilla de la castaña y la mira directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban. Su sola mirada de transmitía un cúmulo de emociones que no sabia como interpretarlas. Solo podía decir que se sentía dichosa.

-¿Por qué Harry?- Se preguntaba Hermione una, y otra y otra vez en su mente. Hermione no entendía, el por qué Harry la miraba con aquella ternura. Como tocaba su rostro y si cintura con tanta delicadeza. Se sentía amada con esos simples gestos, con tan solo ver su rostro sonriéndole. No pedía más.

-No paso nada- Le decía Hermione tratando de alejarse de él moreno, pero era imposible. La tenia aferraba a su cintura de tal manera que ella estaba presa en los brazos de Harry… a pesar que Harry la sujetaba con delicadaza, pues no sentía fuerza alguna. A menos que ella no quisiera alejarse…

-No te creo- Insistía el moreno –Tus lágrimas, tu mirada, tu voz, todo en ti me lo dice-

-No sigas siendo tan tierno- Se decía Hermione para si misma… Sentía que esas palabras la confundían más

-Solo quiero saber que paso, que te orillo a que me dijeras eso- Harry volvía a tener ese semblante de dolor –Tu no eres como yo de decir las cosas impulsivamente- Dijo Harry mirándola fijamente. Hermione podía ver dolor en la mirada del ojiverde…

Y Harry tenía razón. Hermione a diferencia de Harry era mas razonable y mas autocrítica. Primero analizaba las cosas y si era necesario la decía. Aunque esa vez su raciocinio se había ido por un tubo, ya que no se veía capaz de odiarlo. No podía odiarlo luego de todo lo vivido con el. Esos años juntos le ayudaron a darse cuenta quien era en verdad Harry Potter.

-Hermione, necesito saberlo- Le rogó el ojiverde posando su frente en la de ella. Quedando sus rostros tan juntos que la hizo estremecer

Hermione se estaba convenciendo cada vez más sobre creerle a Harry… Si el estuviera jugando con ella no le hablaría de aquella manera… Así que olvidándose de todo… de lo que había pasado; de responderle a Harry… y lo único que hizo fue besarlo…


	10. Los sentimientos de Harry

Hola que tal estan???

Ya que se dure sin publicar... pero la escuela me enia loca.... pero aqui esa el capi....

espero que lo disfruen!!

PD: Esta un poquitito subido de tono... xD

Melina Kudo Ozora

...Harry Potter Fanfic…

**¿Detestas los días nublados?**

6

Los sentimientos de Harry

Hermione había posado sus labios sobre los de Harry. No sabia si era lo correcto, pero la hacia sentir bien, no le importaba si todo seria como antes. Quería sentir su contacto. Quería sentirse amada…. Harry por otro lado estaba sorprendido. ¿Hermione lo estaba besando luego de lo que había pasado entre ambos?... nada estaba aclarado, pero aun así…

Miles de sensaciones recorrían los cuerpos de los jóvenes. Se demostraban su cariño de la forma más tierna que pueda existir: Un beso, un beso que al principio fue inesperado, torpe y algo inexperto. Pero cuando había cariño y porque no decir un poco de amor de por medio, la inexperiencia o la misma experiencia que ambos tuvieran no servia de nada. Ya que en el caso de él, quien pudiera tener a todas esas chicas a sus pies, pero no el amor. A decir verdad, Harry se consideraba inexperto… no sabia como catalogar aquel sentimiento que reinaba en su corazón… ¿Quién iba saberlo?... ¿Quién podría decirle que era?.... nadie, solo ella…. ¿Cómo decírselo? No estaba seguro, ¿Cómo demostrárselo si no sabia como?... Lo mas que había sentido era aquel cariño que le profesaban sus amigos y la familia Weasley, de ahí en fuera era lo único…

Harry recordaba algunas anécdotas que le contaba su pelirrojo amigo… _"Es asqueroso ver como mis padres se besan a cada rato"_… Harry solo recordaba como en las navidades con sus tíos, como el oculto en la alacena detrás de las escaleras, ver como los tíos y su primo, se reían y festejaban en familia… Solo así, solo le tocaba ser observador... solo eso…

Sabia que los Weasley eran como su familia, pero no era igual… Además lo más cercano a sus padres era Sirius, pero el… bueno no era algo que le gustaba recordar, como menos que volver a pasar por algo similar…

Por esa razón se ocultaba en la fachada del chico "popular" y salía con una chica tras otra… quería crear un mundo donde todo fuera "sencillo", en realidad no sencillo, simplemente quería crear una burbuja alrededor de el y que nadie pudiera travesarla… Pero como siempre la unía que lo lograba era ella, su Hermione…

Por eso le correspondía a su beso… por eso dejaba que ella le transmitiera ese amor, porque lo era, ella siempre se lo había demostrado… No sabia si eso que sentía por ella era amor… pero eran un sentimiento calido que reinaba en su corazón, y solo con ella lo sentía…

Podía recordar la vez que sintió esa sensación tan rara, eran como miles de mariposas en su estomago que revolteaban a todo lo que daba… lo recordaba como si huviera sido ayer…

"_El gran comedor habia sido cubierto de cristales de hielo, con adornos navidenos, muy de acuerdo a la ocacion, ¡Un baile de navidad, sin adornos de navidad no era un baile de navidad!, había recordado las palabras de uno de sus profesores, y bueno, se miraba lindo…. Había varias mesitas para cuatro personas, cada uno decorada detalladamente, pero en ese momento no era lo que le importaba… ¡Solo tenia 14 años!, a le no le importaba un entupido baile ni sus adornos, solo la vergüenza que iba sentir luego que bailara en frente de todos con Parvati, ¡Ahhh que listo fue al escogerla!, lo único que hacia era pavonearse de aquí para allá y decir que seria la pareja de Harry Potter…, cosa que lo tenia arto. Solo tenia ojos para Cho Chang, aquella oriental tan hermosa que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, pero bueno, ese entupido de Cedric tenia que haberle pedido que fuera con ella primero. Aunque luego, una hermosa chica de cabello lacio y castaño, que parecía tener unos destellos dorados, traía un vestido azul turquesa que la hacia lucir hermosa. En su vida había visto a esa chica en Hogwarts, juraba que era de Beuxbatons… pero le estaba sonriendo, y el no sabia porque, hasta que la miro bajar unas escaleras de mármol, entonces pudo distinguir esos ojos, esos ojos que conocía a la perfección, esos ojos marrones que solo le pertenecían a Hermione… Harry se maldijo a si mismo. Hermione era hermosa… Como no se había dado cuenta antes…"_

Y si, hasta ese momento la venda que tenía en los ojos había desaparecido y se percató de lo que era Hermione realmente: Una chica, y una muy hermosa. En ocasiones se preguntaba porque era tan diferente a el, pero bueno, como iba diferenciar las actitudes de un chico a una chica si vivió encerrado y su tía bueno, no podía catalogarla como delicada, luego de sus malos tratos hacia su persona…

Además que decir de la misma actitud de Hermione, que no ayudaba mucho, y con respecto a su imagen… no era lo que se podría decir "bonita". Aunque ahora se daba cuenta que la propia actitud de ella, era el precio del comportamiento que él tenia hacia ella, y que decir de Ron. Quien a cada rato la insultaba y el simplemente no hacia nada… ¿Qué entupido amigo dejaba que insultaran a su amiga, a pesar que fue otro amigo quien lo hizo?, solo él, solo Harry Potter…

Bueno, no era que el no la considerara bonita, pues en una ocasión se lo había dicho, cuando ella, en su quinto curso le había dicho que le dijera a Cho que ella era fea… En ese entonces ya se había percatado que era hermosa y que era una chica. Pero en ese momento se lo decía de verdad, muy a pesar de su enmarañado cabello, de su ropa poco femenina, como en ocasiones escuchaba que murmuraban algunas chicas, eso no quitaba que era fuera hermosa, pero no solo por fuera, lo que mas admiraba era su belleza interior. Como a pensar de ser un poco gruñona y demasiado responsable y amante de las reglas, siempre terminaba rompiéndolas por ayudarlo…

En realidad Harry no supo como ni cuando… No estaba seguro que en que momento la barrera de la amistad se había roto, aunque en realidad no era así, mas bien tenia otro matiz… uno muy intenso… pero no estaba seguro que era…

Siempre la miraba como su "mejor amiga" pero no fue hasta su sexto curso, cuando la "pequeña Hermione" había dado un gran cambio en su cuerpo. Sus curvas estaban muy bien definidas, de delgadez hacia lucir una hermosa cintura. Que decir de su cabello, ya no lucia enmarañado, si no que sus rizos estaban hermosos, el castaño de su cabello parecía brillar con destellos dorados. El color de sus ojos siempre le pareció precioso, esa tonalidad marrón siempre había sido su favorita…

Pero aunque así… luego de la muerte de Sirius. Harry comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos, y en especial de ella… No quería arriesgarlos, no cuando el había tenido la culpa de la muerte de su padrino… Tenia que mantener las distancias, pero como siempre, si el era testarudo, ella era mas y terminaron en una conversación eternamente larga…un día como cualquier otro de su sexto curso, cuando todo mundo estaría dormido. Pero ella estaba ahí con el, convenciéndolo de que la muerte de Sirius no fue su culpa… que no tenia que culparse de lo que otros hicieran, el no había empuñado la varita contra Sirius, a pesar de haber ido… Harry se había enterado de la profería que lo marcaba con Voldemort. Esa entupida cicatriz que lo había marcado de por vida, pero lo de Sirius lo había marcado también, de una forma diferente y un poco singular a la de su cicatriz, porque esta era una cicatriz del corazón….

El pelinegro podía sentir los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos. Le correspondía de la misma manera que ella lo hacia, y ahora, luego de haber pensando las cosas, sus sentimientos por ella estaban mas aclarados. Quizas y siempre estaban ahí, pero no estaba de cómo llamarlos… No sabia si era amor verdadero, pero no era una "simple" amistad, aunque en Hermione, ni una amistad era simple… ella era bueno, era linda, tierna, quizas se habia percatado muy tarde de ello, pero aun eran jóvenes y podria compenzarle el tiempo perdido… Y quizas si lo estaba logrando…

Hermione podia sentir como el pelinegro de devolvía el beso de una manera tan apasionada que creía capaz de no soportar estar en ese situación. Harry la tomó de la cintura aforrándola mas hacia el, la otra mano quedo atrás de su nuca haciendo que el beso fuera mas fogoso, mas intenso, haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran, recociendo aquella zona… explorando cada milímetro, haciendo suyo cada rincón…

Harry la estaba "devorando" con aquel beso. Y como no, el moreno le modisqueba sus labios y jugaba con la lengua de ella usando la suya propia… Tampoco las manos de él permanecieron quietas, acaricio la espalda de la castana con lentitud, reociendo cada centímetro, haciendo que ella se estremeciera con esa tortuosa caricia. Sintiendo como si un escalofrio que la cubria de pies a cabeza. Eso la agarro desprevenida y el moreno lo aprovecho para atraerla mas hacia el haciendo que ella quedara recostada encima de Harry…

Los rostros de ambos quedaron tan cerca, tan solo unos cuantos centímetros separados... Hermione pudo ver las esmeraldas que Harry tenia por ojos y como estas tenían un brillo, uno que rara vez miraba en Harry… y eso la hizo sentirse feliz y dichosa…

Quedaron sin moverse un por instante. Harry pudo ver como los ojos ámbar de la castaña lo miraban con infinita ternura. También miraba como los bucles de la castaña caían esparcidos alrededor de su cuello y en ocasiones le hacían cosquillas…

Era un momento mágico. Que en cuestión de segundos se haría mas que sublime. Sin necesidad de palabras Hermione acerco su rostro al del moreno y lo beso con infinita pasión. Él le correspondía el beso con la misma intensidad. Sumándole la pasión con la que se besaban y el hecho de que Hermione estuviera encima de el y que podia sentir la silueta de la castaña. La cual no tardo en sentir. Usando sus manos, recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña, como ya lo habia hecho en anteriores ocasiones, pero ahora, un poco mas seguro de si mismo… Posando sus manos en la cintura de la castaña, el moreno fue introduciendo su mano por de bajo de la prenda y subiendo, acariciando su espalda. Haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera y se moviera involuntariamente. Harry podia sentir aquellos movimiento sobre todo al sentir como el pecho de la castaña golpeaba el suyo, era algo indescriptible.

Harry sintió como Hermione se separaba de él, casi de forma violenta. Cosa que alarmo al moreno, ya que pensó que ella saldría corriendo asustada. Hermione lo miro a los ojos y sonriéndole maliciosamente. Haciendo que el moreno sonriera de manera nerviosa. Hermione Granger solo se reía de esa manera cuando tramaba algo…

Y no estaba del todo equivocado….

Hermione comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa… Botón por botón. De una forma lenta y algo tortuosa… Después posaba sus manos en las partes descubiertas… Harry por otro lado podia sentir las manos tan suaves de la castaña… lo hacia lentamente, pero aun así… y le encantaba. Después, creyendo no sentir nada como eso. Le dio gracias a Dios el haberse equivocado, pues Hermione habia posado sus labios en su piel. Marcando el mismo camino que sus manos habían hecho…

-mmm- Harry no podia controlar lo que estaba sintiendo… podia sentir la lengua de la castaña posarse en su piel. Besando su cuello con maestría. Usando hasta sus dientes, y eso a el le encantaba...

Harry, en un arranque de pasión, se separo de la castaña y esta lo miro de forma desconcertada. Luego se quedo asombrada cuando el moreno, aun teniendo a Hermione encima de el. Harry le comenzó a desabrochar la blusa a la castaña con suma rapidez, dejando al descubierto aquella molestosa prenda… Luego Hermione sintió como Harry posaba sus manos en sus pechos y los apretaba casi con brusquedad…

Hermione se sintió dichosa y deseaba… No hacia más que gemir ante aquella caricia. Le encantaba aquellos arrebatos que Harry tenia en ocasiones. No podía negar que ella no lo hacia. Pero le encantaba que Harry la mirara de aquella manera…

-aaaahhh- Gemía la castaña de forma desesperada. Ya que Harry le agarro desprevenida, pues con rapidez de bajo las copas de su sostén dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Los cuales no dudo en besar y acariciar con pasión… -Ammm Harry- Hermione no era consiente de lo que hacia o decía. Simplemente de las sensaciones que el mismo Harry estaba produciendo en ella. Con aquellas caricias y besos…

Se sentía amada…protegida… En otras ocasiones pensaba que no era necesaria esa clase de demostraciones, para decirle a alguien lo mucho que lo amabas. ¡Que equivocada estaba!... En una pareja… Bueno ese no era la palabra que los identificaba, mas bien era… No estaba segura… simplemente estaba segura que habia mas que cariño en su relación… y el demostrase lo que sentían con esas caricias, con esos besos… No era malo… era una de las demostraciones mas lindas que habia…

Hermione le estaba demostrando a Harry lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que le importaba y la confianza que tenia hacia el, al entregarle su pureza y aquellos lugares que nadie habia tocado en toda su vida… y solo el, solo su ojiverde favorito podia tocar…

Harry tenía sus labios posados uno de los pechos de la castaña. El cual lamía, succionaba y en ocasiones mordía… El otro no quedaba desatendido. Usando su otra mano, lo empalmaba en la misma… Estaban tan sincronizados, casi hechos el uno para el otro. Pues su pecho de amoldaba a la perfección en su mano…

-Si, así Harry mmm- Harry sonrió sobre el pecho de el, aun sin dejarlo de mimar… Le encantaba escucharla gemir de placer. Y sobre todo, saber que el era el causante de ello… El moreno sintió como la castaña ponía sus manos en su cabeza y lo acercaba más a ella… Haciendo que aquellos mordidas y lamidas fueran mas intensas… Era consiente que la castaña quería sentirlo mas… y no solo de esa manera… Así que una mano traviesa fue descendiendo hacia el "sur"

-mmm Harry- Hermione gimió por inercia. Presa del placer que estaba sintiendo… Sentía que iba desfallecer ahí mismo… Harry acariciaba su entrada usando dos dedos, aun por encima de su prenda… Aun así está respondía con humedad…

-Estás húmeda- Dijo Harry lamiendo su otro pecho, para darle el mismo trato y el otro lo acariciaba de la misma manera… Hermione se ruborizo, pero aun así, pudo ver que Harry le sonría –Y eso me encanta- Harry mordisquea su pezón y ella tuvo que morderse el labio para que sus gemidos no se escucharan por todo el castillo… Aun así, ella sonrió

Poco después… las caricias de Harry bajaron de nivel… ella estaba que ardía y sentía como el moreno introducía dos dedos en su entrada, haciendo aun lado la molestosa prenda... Movía sus dedos lenta y tortuosamente y Hermione esta vez no podia dejar de gemir… el calor aumenta de sobre manera, pero ella quería mas…

Hermione sintió como el moreno tocaba con delicadeza aquel boton (ya saben cual) y ella respondia moviendose por inersia encima del cuerpo del moreno… Sintiendo un bulto encima de los pantalones del moreno… Aun así… ella no sabia que decir, pensar o hacer… simplemente dejaba que Harry la acariciaba como le viniera en gana…

Cuando el moreno poso sus dedos en aquel botón, ella solo gemía y gritaba pidiéndole mas, mas y mas… No le importaba que la escucharan, no le importaba romper más de 100 reglas si era por ese motivo… En otras ocasiones diría que estaba mal, pero su parte racional quedo perdida en algún lugar de la enfermería…

-Sigue Harry así mmm- Le decía con rapidez… Harry la escuchaba gemir y como se movía sobre el… si ella seguía, era consiente que, lo "explotaría" ahí mismo de tan solo escucharla, o le haría el amor ahí mismo… aun así, el no dejo de acariciar la húmeda entrada de la castaña…

-Aaaaahhhh- Hermione gimió con infinita pasión. Soltando un grito que de seguro que hasta en las mazmorras de Snape lo escucharían…

-Un orgasmo- Peso Harry… Para luego sentir el peso de la castaña sobre el, quien respiraba entrecortadamente y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas

-Eso fue- Hermione no sabia como expresar eso –Fue estupendo- Dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada

-¿Te… te gus… gusto?- Le pregunto Harry un poco nervioso. Pues sentía que no estaba a la altura

-No me gusto, ¡Me encanto!.. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?... Estoy seguro que hasta el mismo Snape lo escucho en sus mazmorras- Dijo Hermione avergonzada

-Eso estaría bien, así y aprende algo- Dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-¡Harry!- Hermione le da un golpe en el brazo. Pero luego ella lo mira fijamente a ojos… No eran necesarias las palabras, estas salían sobrando. Solo bastaba una simple mirada y ellos sabían lo que otro estaba pensando. Siempre era así… siempre…

Hermione se acerco al Harry para besarlo, pero el fue mas rápido y con unos simples movimientos estaba encima de Hermione… La castaña podía sentir aquella dureza dejaba de los pantalones de Harry y aquello a hizo estremecerse… Aun así no dejaba de besar los labios del moreno… Jugaba con sus lenguas y sonrieran entre besos… besos cardados de infinita pasión y deseo…

Hermione comenzó a acariciar la espalda del moreno y a tirones le quito la camisa ya desabrochada… y fue descendiendo su caricias hacia aquel lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre… el moreno estaba ""ligero" de ropa, para que así pudiera "descansar" un poco y eso a Hermione le ayudo un poco… Al principio la duda la invadió, pero recordó aquellas caricias que el moreno le brindaba…

En un principio se puso a jugar con el elástico de los boxers de Harry, para luego ir adentrándose y colocar sus manos en esa zona… causando un ronco gemido por parte del moreno…

Ella se sentía dichosa… le encantaba saber que con una simple caricia volvía loco a Harry, mas al saber que aun a pesar de no hacer nada… El "amiguito" de Harry estaba muy despierto…

Hermione siguió con sus caricias, pero de repente el moreno la aparto casi con brusquedad y ella simplemente lo miro ofendida y dolida

-¿Harry que pasa?- Pregunto Hermione desconcertada -¿Acaso no le gusto lo que estoy haciendo?- Se pregunto Hermione para si misma

-Llama a Dumblendore- Dijo Harry llevándose la mano a su cicatriz y la otra a su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón

-¿Qué tienes Harry?- Le pregunto Hermione incorporándose

-¡Llama a Dumblendore!-


	11. Las cosas se complican Parte 1

**_Hola!!_**

**_antes que nada les debo una disculpa... por muchas razones no habia podido publicar. La principal es por la uni, el semestre pasado no sali tambien como yo queria y ahora pues tengo que poner mas de mi parte. Ademas estuve como tres semanas sin computadora, sumenle que eso hizo que la inspiracion se me fuera pero aqui me tienen, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia, que como puedo me doy mi tiempito!!_**

**_Diganme que les parece si las publicaciones las hago cada 2 semanas aproximadamente, puede que menos, si me atosigan queriando fic pues puedo darme un espacio y escribir rapido (en este caso adelantar mas los capitulos futuros, para que no ande batallando luego), asi que ya saben!!_**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior!!

Hermione siguió con sus caricias, pero de repente el moreno la aparto casi con brusquedad y ella simplemente lo miro ofendida y dolida

-¿Harry que pasa?- Pregunto Hermione desconcertada -¿Acaso no le gusto lo que estoy haciendo?- Se pregunto Hermione para si misma

-Llama a Dumblendore- Dijo Harry llevándose la mano a su cicatriz y la otra a su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón

-¿Qué tienes Harry?- Le pregunto Hermione incorporándose

-¡Llama a Dumblendore!-

* * *

7

Las cosas se complican

Hermione corría desesperadamente por los pasillos del castillo en busca de Albus Dumblendore… No le importaba que estuviera un poco desaliñada. Que su cabello estuviera suelto, cuando ella lo traía sujetado con una coleta, o que estuviera tan sudada y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas… No le importaba si se daban cuenta de lo que había hecho con Harry. Simplemente quería que el estuviera bien…

-¡Profesor… profesor!- Exclamo la castaña entrando rápidamente a la oficina del director

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- Le pregunto Dumblendore acomodándose sus gafas de media luna. Hermione pudo distinguir aquel semblante sereno, aunque en ese momento le valía un cacahuate si su director tenía o no un semblante serio, enojado o estuviera conversando con algunas personas… En ese momento su mente estaba bloqueada por Harry… Simplemente quería su bienestar

-¿Qué le paso?- Le pregunto Dumblendore. Ella sabia que desde hace tiempo el, cuando estaba con Harry el hablaba por su nombre. Nada de formalismos, nada de Srta. Granger… Dumblendore era como un abuelo para Harry y bueno, Dumblendore sabia de la relación que había entre el y la castaña y era lo de menos hablarle por su nombre, salvo en otras ocasiones… pero solo era para mantener el margen de alumna-director, que en ocasiones tenia con Harry…

Hermione se ruborizo un poco, pues las condiciones en las que venia no eran las mejores… tenia la blusa a medio poner, la falda mas que arrugada y el cabello no ayudaba. Pero no le importaba… Cuando estaba en primero no le importaba su imagen… Ahora si, pero solo para sentirse bien y estar linda para él, para su Harry…

-¡Es Harry, el me dijo que le hablara, el se puso mal!- La castaña lo dijo con suma rapidez que creyó que Dumblendore no le entendería

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- Pregunto Dumblendore, quien cambio su semblante sereno a uno de profunda seriedad

-Solo que le hablara a usted, Voldemort, el- Hermione estaba histérica y Dumblendore no tendía que ser tonto para darse cuenta

-Por favor, cálmate Hermione-

-Pero no puedo- Dijo Hermione alterada… Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Yo iré a ver a Harry, tu quédate aquí, Minerva no a de tardar- Dijo Dumblendore mientras desaparecía… Hermione no pudo objetar… Pues Dumblendore fue más rápido y poco después lleno Minerva McGonogall

-¡Profesora McGonogall!- Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie, casi por inercia

-Quédese ahí- Le dijo Minerva sentando a Hermione en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio de Dumblendore… -Tome- McGonogall hizo aparecer una taza de te –Es para los nervios-

-Pero yo- Hermione no quería tonar nada, lo único que quería era saber que le pasaba a su Harry

-Se que quieres saber como se encuentra Harry, pero ahora no es lo correcto- Dijo Minerva

-Pero profesora- Hermione dejo su taza y miro a McGonogall

-¡Por favor Hermione!- Exclamo McGonogall. Hermione la mira fijamente, eran raras las ocasiones que ella le hablaba por su nombre –Se que Harry es importante para ti, como lo es para todos, pero lo que usted siente por el, bueno es mas profundo- Dijo McGonogall sonriéndole -¿Acaso me equivoco?-

-Eh, no- Dijo Hermione ruborizada

-Aunque al parecer el Sr. Potter no siente lo mismo-

-¡No es verdad!- Exclamo Hermione molesta –Perdone- Dijo ella avergonzada

-No se preocupe, se que el siente algo por usted, pero bueno, hay que comprender que no tuvo una linda infancia y bueno- McGonogall no sabia si era prudente hablar de ello

-¿Por qué Harry?- Le pregunto Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos… Minerva no supo que hacer, salvo abrazarla y dejar que ella dejara salir todo su dolor…

Minutos después…

-¡Profesora McGonogall!- Le dijo uno de los retratos de uno de los ex-directores. A Hermione no le importo quien era aquel ex-director, si era de los mejores o no… -Dumblendore me dijo que llevara al chico Potter a San Mungo- Le dijo el retrato como si nada. McGonogall se queda seria y Hermione simplemente miraba como aquel retrato desaparecía y como la voz de McGonogall se escuchaba a lo lejos… cuando se dio cuenta… Todo se había nublado…

-¡Hermione…. Hermione!-

Hermione se levanta sobresaltada, sentía los ojos algo pesados y un ligero aroma le picaba en la nariz… Alcohol, se decía para si misma mientras miraba aquel lugar… camas con sabanas blancas y doseles del mismo color. Las paredes de un tenue color gris, y un poco de luz entraba por las ventanas… Estaba en la enfermería… sabia que Harry debería estar ahí. Pero era la única persona que habitaba aquel lugar. Ni rastro de madame Pomfrey…

-Si buscas al sr. Potter, acaba de ser trasladado a San Mungo- Dijo Pomfrey quien entraba con una poción en su mano. Mientras Hermione se volvía a incorporar en su lugar pues había estado buscando a Harry con la mirada pero fue en vano hasta que Pomfrey le dijo eso…

-¡No es posible!- Dijo Hermione intentando ponerse de pie. Pero Pomfrey no la dejo

-Por ahora no es conveniente que se mueva- Dijo Pomfrey –Esta muy alterada y esa clase de emociones no son buena en una jovencita

-¡Pero yo estoy bien!-

-No lo esta- Dijo Pomfrey rotundamente –Se que desea ver al Sr. Potter, pero en este momento es imposible. Porque tiene que pasar unas horas en observación y las visitas están prohibidas-

-Pero yo no quiero estar-

-Se que no se siente a gusto estando aquí, pero no podemos hacer nada, además Dumblendore me dijo que le dijera que si pasaba algo, el iba a decirlo rápidamente-

-Gracias- Dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada

-¿Cree que al Sr. Potter le va gustar verla en ese estado?- Le pregunto Pomfrey. Hermione sabía que lo que menos quería Harry era que se preocupara de esa menara. Mas sabiendo cuando exponía su salud de esa manera.

-Esta bien- Asintió Hermione no teniendo opción alguna…

Hermione permaneció solo un momento en la enfermería. No podía seguir ahí sin hacer nada, ya que los minutos se le hacían eternos… Sabia que Harry estaba en San Mungo, pero todo era por su bien. El era fuerte y saldría de esta… lo sabia. El no estaría a gusto sabiendo que Voldemort seguía afuera destruyendo la felicidad de los demás. Entonces recordó aquellos gestos en Harry que hicieron que se enamorada de el. Pues estaba segura que esto era mas que una simple amistad. Aunque en realidad de simple no tenia nada. Pero era más que eso.

"_Vuelve Hermione, te necesito, hoy mas que nunca"_

A pesar de estar petrificada en su segundo año, podía escuchar las palabras que Harry y Ron le decían para alentarla, a o pensar de ser en vano, pero ella milagrosamente lo escucho… Y esa frase se le quedo gravada en el corazón… Si, en ese momento creía que era porque ocupaban de su ayuda, como siempre… Pero no era así… En otra ocasión Harry se lo había dicho...

"_Sabes, siempre puedo contar con tu apoyo, bueno también con Ron, pero contigo es diferente"_

El siempre se lo decía, la hacia sentir superior… Mejor de lo que se sentía. De no se por sus palabras de aliento. Seguiría atrapada en un pozo donde por miedo no quisiera salir a la realidad, no podría enfrentarse a sus temores. Ha acercarse a los demás y demostrarles lo que ella realmente valía. No podía negar la ayuda de Ron. Pero como el lo había dicho, con Harry era diferente. Antes no lo entendía, pero ahora todo estaba claro. Todo tenía sentido.

"_¿Te has dado cuenta que tenemos las mismas iniciales en nuestros nombres?" _

Y como olvidar eso, si ella se había dado cuenta en su primer año y el bueno tuvo que tardar tres en darse cuanta. Bueno, eso paso en su cuarto curso, cuando Ron se había distanciado de Harry y ella tenía que estar un tiempo con uno y con el otro. Y Harry la trataba mas como chica…

"_Tu si eres bonita"_

Esa frase fue la ganadora, ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio dice que su amiga es bonita, si su "novia" esta muriéndose de celos? Solo Harry. Pero no le importo, en ese momento Harry la hizo sentirse especial. La hizo sentirse que realmente era linda…

_-¿Entonces porque me acompañaste a buscar esa planta para la clase de Herbologia si tanto detestas la lluvia? Y mira que estaba peor-_ (Frase del primer capitulo del fic)

Recordó la vez que se quedaron encerrados en su habitación. El lugar donde comenzó todo, por culpa de una poción…

"_Que me gustas Hermione Granger"_

-Aun hay esperanzas- Se dijo Hermione para si misma al recordar la ultima frase. Quizás podría darle una oportunidad, quizás y si se animaran algo saldría… solo si quizás…

Así que se fue a la sala común. Luego de haber dicho la contraseña, la Dama Gorda la dejo entrar y pudo ver a Ginny llorando en el hombro de su hermano… -Hola chicos-

-Hola Hermione- Dijo Ron -¿Cómo esta Harry?- Hermione no entendía. Pero la pregunta de Ron, no era la de un amigo preocupado. No se parecía en nada al Ron que había llevado a Harry a la enfermería

-Se pudo grave y se lo llevaron a San Mungo- Dijo Hermione un poco abatida

-Me alegro- Dijo Ron con semblante serio

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Hermione con incredulidad.

-Me alegro que este ahí, ese hipócrita- Dijo Ron con cólera

-¿Hipócrita?- Hermione no comprendía nada. ¡Tenia que ser un error! ¡Era su amigo, y le deseba casi la muerte! -¿Por qué dices esas estupideces?- Pregunto Hermione entrando en al histeria

-Si es un hipócrita- Dijo Ron abrazando con más fuerza a su hermana, quien se miraba "indefensa"

-¿Por qué?- Insistió Hermione abatida. Las lágrimas que había guardado comenzaron a salir. Ron tenía que tener una explicación y una muy buena para que dijera eso de Harry.

-Ginny- Simplemente dijo Ron…

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Hermione sin comprender. ¿Qué tenia que ver Ginny en todo esto?

-Ella esta embarazada- Le dijo Ron con seriedad

-¿Es verdad eso?- Pregunto Hermione abriendo los ojos -¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto?-

-¡Hermione, por favor usa el sentido común! Tú que te dices la más inteligente- Ron la miro. Y ella a el. En la cabeza de Hermione comenzaron a formularse conclusiones erróneas… No podía ser cierto. Tenia que ser una broma de muy mal gusto… -No es verdad- Dijo Hermione rotundamente

-¿Quieres que te muestre mi prueba de embarazo?- Le pregunto Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos

-Creo que estés embarazada, pero ¿Cómo que de Harry?... Si ustedes bueno no-

-Harry me dijo que yo le gustaba- Dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano con mas fuerza. Y sin que nadie la mirara sonrió…

"_Que me gustas Hermione Granger"_ Recordó Hermione

-¿Creías que se fijaría en ti?- Le pregunto Ginny a la castaña -Pues no es así- Ginny sonrió. Nada quedaba de aquella "niña" sumisa y que lloraba en los brazos de su hermano. Hasta el se sorprendió por el cambio -¿Quién querría a una Sangre sucia como tu?-

Ron se quedo de piedra al escuchar aquellas palabras… Una cosa era estar enojado con Harry por dejar a Ginny en ese estado. Pero que le hablara a Hermione de esa forma era otra cosa

-Puede que eso sea verdad- Dijo Hermione con la cabeza gacha –Solo respóndeme una cosa- Hermione miro a Ginny a los ojos. Ron no sabía que decir. Pero el ver el rostro tan triste de Hermione lo hizo sentirse como el peor de los amigos -¿Qué hay de Malfoy?- Le pregunto Hermione. Poco después la castaña salía de la sala común rompiendo en llanto

Hermione seguía llorando en su cuarto… ¡Embarazada, Ginny estaba embarazada! ¿De verdad iba tener un hijo de Harry?... ¡No, Harry me dijo que no había estado con nadie mas!... Se repetía Hermione cada vez… Pero su cabeza quería jugar con ella y no la deja en paz…

Recostada boca bajo y estrujando una almohada. La cual podía callar sus lamentos. Donde podía desahogarse sin importarle nada ni nadie. La castaña abrazaba aquella almohada color verde como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Curiosamente ese color le recordaba a Harry. Pero era inevitable no pensar en el. Y Ahora no solo estaba en su mente. Si no en su piel. En cada beso, en cada caricia que le había regalado. Que quizás y solo era un juego. Una mentira…

-Quizás y si es verdad… Harry me dijo que no recordaba nada la otra vez- Se dijo Hermione para si misma. Aunque sonara muy duro, esa era la triste realidad. Y para el colmo de su paciencia había vuelto a llover. ¡Maldita sea! Repetía Hermione varias veces.

La lluvia siempre le traía malos recuerdos. No quería que este también lo fuera. Pero siempre la detestaba. No podía evitarlo. Subconscientemente la destetaba porque Harry siempre llevaba enfermo por culpa de alguna entupida tormenta. Pero ahora no era así.

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana. A lo lejos se podían distinguir unos rayos color dorado que iluminaban parte del gran lago. Aquello le hizo recordar a Harry. Aunque luego de aquel tronido se olvido de aquello. Llevándose las manos a sus oídos para no seguir escuchando aquel sonido que desde niña le atormentaba. Tenía suerte que en Hogwarts no existiera la energía eléctrica. De lo contrario estarían en una completa oscuridad…

_-Ya mi niña duérmete- Hermione recordó la voz de su padre… Cerró los ojos y sintió como si sus padres estuvieran a su lado. Como cuando era niña. Podía ver su habitación color blanca. También miraba su estantería donde tenia cientos de libros muggles y mágicos, su tocador era blanco con decorados azules… Le encantaba su cama. Ya que tenía unos doseles azules. Parecían como de una princesa. Aunque sobre todo le encantaba un cuadro que había al fondo… Era un cuadro hermoso hecho a óleo… Podía ver que estaba dibujada una pareja de jóvenes. Que iban tomados de la mano en medio de una tormenta. A lo lejos se podía distinguir una casa muy hermosa… Los jóvenes iban en dirección a la cabaña y a pensar de estar mojados tenían una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro…_

_-Solo es agua Hermione- Escucho la voz de su madre que le hablaba con ternura_

_-Pero los truenos y los rayos no- Se escucho decirlo ella misma. Aunque no era su voz de niña, si no de adulta. Podría escucharse muy tonto en ella y en cualquier chica de su edad. Pero no podía evitarlo…_

_-Piensa en cosas bonitas- Ahora podía distinguir con claridad el rostro de su madre... Quien le acariciaba su cabello. Hermione no pudo evitar no derramar una que otra lagrima. Los extrañaba._

_-¿En que puedo pensar?-_

_-Bueno- Dijo su padre llevándose una mano al mentón –El agua es refrescante-_

_-¿Pero ahora esta helando?-_

_-¿Te gusta el océano?_

_-¡Si!- Dijo Hermione. Ella misma se había sorprendido de decirlo con tanta elocuencia_

_-Pues sabes que gracias a la lluvia el océano sigue así de hermoso-_

_-El ciclo del agua ¿Lo recuerdas?- Dijo su padre. Ella asintió con la cabeza_

_-Pero los truenos, y los rayos-_

_-Bueno los truenos, solo escucha música- Dijo su madre -y los rayos…-_

Hermione regreso a la realidad con una sonrisa. Muy a pensar de lo que dijera Ginny confiaba en Harry… y eso era lo único que contaba…

No estaba segura de que iba pasar con ella y Harry de ahora en adelante. Esto era alguno nuevo. En el momento que el se hizo su amigo nunca creyó sentir algo como aquello. Bueno nada que no fuera físico, aunque en realidad no se lo imaginaba como pareja. Era una niña eso si. Pero es complicado cuando el chico del que te enamoras es tu mejor amigo. Todo tu mundo cambia. Y el de Hermione así lo hizo…

Nuevamente miraba la ventana. Las luces que producían los rayos eran tan deslumbrantes que era algo inimaginable. Por la ventana se podían distinguir una tonalidad de colores… rojo, azul… amarillo, plateado. Decidiendo observar aquella rareza de la naturaleza. Que quizás era un evento único. Se puso de pie y el frió invadía su pálido cuerpo. Le calaba hasta los huesos. Pero sabía que algo no andaba bien. ¿En que clase de tormentas se producía esa tonalidad de colores?

-Eso no es un trueno… es una ¡Explosión!- Dijo Hermione alarmada. Saliendo de la habitación escaleras abajo escucho mucho barullo

-¡Hermione, Hermione!- Exclamo Ron muy asustado -¡Están atacando Hogwars!-

* * *

Fin de la primera parte del capitulo 7!!

**_.OzOrA_**


	12. Las cosas se complican Parte 2

**Hola!**

**Que tal estan? Bueno, sorry por la tardanza, pero ahora si que hubo un GRAN motivo para no poder publicar... Lo que pasa es que el viernes de la semana pasada, es decir hace una semana, tuve un accidente, resvale de las escaleras y bueno pues no ando al 100% y tengo que tener mucho reposo, ahorita con mucho esfuerzo puedo escribir esto, puesto que casi no puedo permanecer sentada, me canso y me molesta mucho... Espero que esto no pase a mayores, que apenas con inyecciones se me pasa el dolor, y pues poder seguir publicando mis fics jejejeje... Bueno ahora no mas contestare a los que me dejaron comentario, no son muchos pero se les agradece...**

**anita: Muchas gracias, y pues espero que la intriga se te quite aqui... o que no te deje con mas jejejejeje...**

**Awen Granger: jajajajajaja me pregunto si odias a Ginny??? jajajajajaja... y si, Hermione tendria que ser muy tonta para creerle... y pues Harry la hara de haudinni xD (Como se eescriba)... gracias por tu comentario.. y pues sorry por la tardanza.. que yo no me cai porque queria u.u, ahora las publicaciones.... las hare si puedo cada c/semana y si no cada 2...**

* * *

Ahora un recordatorio:

Nuevamente miraba la ventana. Las luces que producían los rayos eran tan deslumbrantes que era algo inimaginable. Por la ventana se podían distinguir una tonalidad de colores… rojo, azul… amarillo, plateado. Decidiendo observar aquella rareza de la naturaleza. Que quizás era un evento único. Se puso de pie y el frió invadía su pálido cuerpo. Le calaba hasta los huesos. Pero sabía que algo no andaba bien. ¿En que clase de tormentas se producía esa tonalidad de colores?

-Eso no es un trueno… es una ¡Explosión!- Dijo Hermione alarmada. Saliendo de la habitación escaleras abajo escucho mucho barullo

-¡Hermione, Hermione!- Exclamo Ron muy asustado -¡Están atacando Hogwars!-

* * *

Ahora si el fic...

7

Las cosas se complican

Parte 2

Hermione no podía creer las palabras de Ron. Hasta que otra explosión se escucho muy cercana. Hermione no daba crédito a lo que miraba. El enorme bosque oscuro estaba siendo arrasado por unas enormes llamas. Podía ver como las criaturas que habitaban en el salían como nunca se había visto… Algunos profesores trataban de controlar el fuego lanzando grandes esferas de agua y otros enfrentaban a los mortifagos. No podía distinguir el rostro de los profesores. Pero estaba segura que serian miembros de la orden.

-¡Hermione reacciona!- Le dijo Ron un tanto desesperado

-Disculpa, pero esto me todo por sorpresa- Dijo Hermione empuñando su varita mientras salían de su habitación. Hermione se quedo sorprendida… ¿Cómo diablos había entrado Ron a su habitación? Aunque Hermione despejo rápidamente esa idea de su cabeza pues había algo mas importante en que pensar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, los profesores solos no podrán controlar el fuego- Dijo Hermione conservando la calma al ver como sus compañeros se notaban preocupados y otros estaban llorando –Ocupamos de todos- Dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada de desprecio hacia la pelirroja. Quien ese momento se abrazaba a si misma

Ginny agacho la cabeza. Mientras que Parvati y Lavender miraban a Hermione. Había tal determinación en ella que decidieron ayudarla

-Bueno, ¿Acaso no formamos parte del ED?- Pregunto Lavender poniéndose aun lado de Hermione. Quien le sonrió amablemente. Ron no dijo nada. Hermione sabía como se sentía. Y simplemente dijo unas cuantas palabras…

-Si Harry estuviera aquí, de seguro que ya se le hubiera ocurrido algo- Todos incluso Ron se pusieron de pie. Claro esta que Ginny se quedo sentada y cabizbaja –Los que no se crean capaces es mejor que se queden aquí- Hermione salio acompañada de Ron. Después le siguieron los demás.

-¡Esto parece no tener fin!- Dijo Tonks quien estaba de espaldas a Remus. Ambos lanzaban hechizos cuanto mortifago se les cruzara. Estaban siendo rodeados de mortifagos. Quienes lanzaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra…

-Eso parece, pero todo lo que empieza, tiene que terminar- Dijo Remus mirando a un mortifago quien intentaba acatar a Tonks –Expelliarmus- Dijo Remus desarmando al mortifago, quien ese momento estaba cubierto por una capucha y una especie de mascara y era imposible reconocer su rostro… Rápidamente Tonks usa otro hechizo y amordaza aquel mortifago

-Te debo una- Dijo Tonks

-Aun faltan muchos- Dijo Tonks en tono cansino. Estaba segura que no eran los únicos. Pero no podían darse por vencidos. Tenían bajo su protección a un centenar de estudiantes. Estaba segura que varios de ellos ayudarían para detener el fuego. Pero en esos momentos ocupaban más que eso. Ocupaban un milagro.

Remus luchaba aun lado de su amada Tonks. Ambos lazaban sus mejores hechizos pero aun así. Eran demasiados mortifagos. Aunque en realidad ese no era el peligro mayor. Voldemort aun no asechaba y eso no le daba mala espina. Con el rostro sudado y lleno de tierra, inclusive una que otra herida. Remus seguía luchando. Estaba harto de esta lucha sin sentido. Solo porque un maniaco estaba obsesionado con el poder. No quería ver más muertes de James, Lily o la de Sirius. No quería volver a pasar por eso. Mucho menos ahora que tenia a Tonks a su lado. Quería darle un futuro, a ella y a Harry. Puede que el no sea su verdadero padre. Pero quería darle lo que James no pudo darle. Incluso aquel futuro que tanto el como Sirius querían darle.

-Sabes, James quería que fuera auror- Dijo Sirius a Remus entrando en la habitación de Harry. Era navidad y Harry estaba pasando sus vacaciones en Grimmauld Place. Sirius miraba a Harry. Era la viva imagen de James. Solo que el color de sus ojos, que eran idénticos a los de Lily. Aunque el color de sus ojos no era una gran diferencia. Lo era, aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo que al pequeño Harry lo tenia marcado desde antes de su nacimiento.

-Pues el me dijo que eso quería estudiar- Dijo Remus refiriéndose a Harry. Quien estaba dormido cómodamente en su cama.

-¿Cómo es que un simple niño tiene que sufrir de esta manera?- Pregunto Sirius. Aunque a juzgar por su tono de voz. Más que pregunta se oyó como queja. Su rostro parecía deprimido. Como si estuviera avergonzado del cuidado que ha tenido sobre Harry. -¿Qué edad tiene?- Cuestiono canuto -¡15 anos, a esa edad debe estar preocupándose por chicas!- Exclamo con cierto coraje.

-Bueno. Si lo hace- Dijo Remus llevándose una mano a la barbilla –Hermione me dijo que esta saliendo con una tal Cho-

-¿Qué?- Sirius volteo a ver a Remus –Pues no creo que sienta algo muy grande por ella- Sirius volvió a mirar a Harry –Si de lo que me he dado cuenta sobre su parecido con James, es que cuando el este en verdad enamorado se jugaría el todo por esa persona. Y lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos-

-Pero-

-Yo solo se que ella no es la indicada- Dijo Sirius rotundamente –Se que los Potter son tercos y cometen muchos errores. Pero cuando encuentran a la indicada la encuentran. Aunque siempre ha estado ahí y nunca la habían notado-

-¿Lo dices por?- Le pregunto Remus sorprendido

-No se si sea ella. Pero algo me dice que si- Sirius sonrió con nostalgia. Algo le decía que esta paz no duraría mucho y quizás… Olvidando esos pensamientos dirigió su mirada a la de Remus… -Prométeme que lo cuidaras- Remus lo miro sin comprender. Eso parecía una despedida en toda su regla. –No digas nada. Ya lo sabes y también cuida a mi primita- Remus se ruborizo con el comentario

-Pero-

-Anda ya que no soy tonto- Dijo Sirius sonriéndole –El que haya estado en Azkaban no me atrofio el cerebro. A leguas se ve que hay algo entre ustedes- Sirius miraba de reojo a Remus. Quien se ruborizaba cada vez más. Parecía tomate madurito

-Bueno yo solo- Remus no dijo nada… Simplemente miro a Sirius por un momento para dirigirle su mirada a Harry. Quien seguía dormido… Sin saber que el pelinegro había escuchado aquella conversación.

La seguridad que tenían en San Mungo había aumentado luego del ingreso de Harry Potter. Dos miembros de la orden se ocupaban de la entrada de la habitación del gryffindor. Y otros estaban esparcidos a lo largo de dicho lugar para prevenir el bienestar de los pacientes. Los sanadores. Quienes vestían túnicas blancas tan pulcras y sin una mancha en ellas caminaban con rapidez con expedientes en sus manos. Desde que Voldemort había retornado el numero de pacientes había aumentado de sobremanera. Desde lesiones un tanto inverosímiles. Por simples errores de los propios pacientes al no saber usar bien los hechizos hasta lesiones a causa de alguna maldición cruciatus. Como lo eran los Frank y Alicce Longbottom.

-Bueno ahora la causa de que el chico este aquí no solo es Quien tu sabes- Dijo uno de los sanadores a otro que se encontraba cerca de la habitación del chico de la cicatriz.

-Entonces si es verdad- Le cuestiono el otro sanador

-Por lo que dicen si. El chico debió haber sido bebido alguna poción-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Pues sus síntomas son tan comunes de alguien que ingirió alguna poción, aunque aun no se sabe que es lo que hace o que consecuencias traerá-

-Ya veo. Dicen que también usaron el maleficio imperio- Le dijo el sanador al otro –Me sorprende que no le haya afectado o no haya hecho nada en contra de su Voluntad-

-Que esperabas es Harry Potter-

Los dos miembros de la orden que velaban el bienestar de Harry se encontraban en la espera de alguna mejoría. Pero nada pasaba. Todo era muy raro. Pero luego el sanador encargado. Quien echaba al muchacho cada media hora o cada hora fue a ver el estado de salud del Harry…

-Si me disculpan- Dijo el sanador un poco molesto por tanto aspaviento que se estaba haciendo. San mungo parecía una cede de aurores. Estaban por todos lados y no los dejaban movilizarse con tranquilidad. Aunque a pesar de que era por su bienestar. En ocasiones las preguntas rutinarias que les hacían los retrasaban con sus pacientes.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamo el sanador. Dejando caer el expediente de Harry al suelo. La cama que era ocupada por el moreno estaba vacía -¡El chico no esta!- Salio corriendo con los dos aurores que cuidaban al pelinegro

-¿Qué no esta?- Pregunto uno de los aurores –Pero si este cuarto tiene una máxima seguridad- El auror miraba la cama vacía. Sabía que el chico no podía estar muy lejos. Puesto que en todo San Mungo no se podían aparecer. Salvo en ciertas zonas pero estas eran restringidas.

El otro auror miro hacia una ventana. La cual estaba cerca de la cama. Asomo su cabeza por ella y noto que era imposible bajar. Estaba a más de 10 metros. Incluso su habitación tenia alarmas para evitar realizar algún hechizo. Y ellos no habían escuchado nada.

-¿Cómo pudo burlar?- El otro sanador no articulaba palabra alguna. No tenia cabida lo que había pasado ahí

-¡Vamos pero si es Harry Potter!- Dijo el Sanador –Ese chico tiene mas vidas que un gato- El sanador salio de la habitación. Sabía que el chico no estaba muy bien de salud. Pero cuando lo estaba atendiendo su recuperación fue tan rápida que casi fue un milagro… -Suerte- Dijo para si mismo –Será mejor hacer el papeleo-

Los dos aurores aun estaban perplejos. Habían puesto sus mejores hechizos y un niño de solo 17 anos los había burlado.

Hermione, Ron y los demás Gryffindor que se les habían unido caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Tenían que ser precavidos puesto que no sabían si aquellos mortifagos habían entrado al castillo. Simplemente se escuchaban los gritos de muchos estudiantes que corrían a resguardarse. El sonido producido de algunos hechizos y maldiciones taladraban sus odios. Ni cuando estaban en sexto año se había mirado algo así. De lo único, que estaban seguros era que cada vez las batallas eran más atroces y violentas. De repente, la oscuridad invadió todo el castillo por completo. Ninguna antorcha estaba encendida. Estaban en una gran penumbra.

Caminaron en silencio. Donde solo los gritos de sufrimiento y de aquellos hechizos los acompañaban.

-El que no quiera seguir puede irse a resguardarse- Dijo Hermione deteniéndose por un momento –Esto es peor de lo que imaginamos-

-Sabes que yo te seguiré- Dijo Neville –No es porque quiero que sepan que soy valiente ni nada- El chico guardo silencio –Pero no quiero que nadie pase lo que yo pase- Hermione a pesar de estar en la oscuridad miro a Neville. –Mis padres están en San Mungo por culpa de uno de ellos- Todo mundo sintió algo de pena por Neville. Pero aun así lo apoyaron

-Creo que nadie quiere eso- Dijo Luna sonriéndole al Neville, mientras tomaba la mano de Ron –Nadie quiere pasar por eso o ver que tus amigos sufran-

-Puede que no ayudemos en mucho- Dijo Ron sonriéndole a Luna y a Hermione –Pero hay que facilitarles las cosas-

-Sabemos que no podemos derrotar a Voldemort- Todo mundo se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre –Pero- Ron entendió a Hermione y puso su mano en su hombro –Pero le ayudaremos… Hermione indirectamente. Sin haber mencionado a Harry lo hizo. Ya que había dicho "Le ayudaremos", en lugar de "les ayudaremos"

-¿Vamos?- Pregunto Ron… Todos dijeron levemente que si… A pesar de tener miedo. Si no hacían algo siempre vivirían así. En sus corazones nunca habría paz…

Hermione iba en frente. Su varita apenas y los aluzaba pero no querían ser vistos. Sin querer tropezó con alguien. Creían que algún mortifago. Hermione sintió como la mano fría de esa persona se posaba sobre su hombro. Y una extraña voz salía de su boca…

-El cielo se teñirá de rojo y la oscuridad rodeara a todos. Aquel que se libro de la muerte en seis ocasiones y el señor de las tinieblas lo marco como su igual se enfrentaran. Solo uno sobrevivirá, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida. El día que el cielo se teñirá de rojo y la oscuridad rodee a todos. Ese día se enfrentaran.-

-¡Profesora Trewlaney!-

Varias horas antes… En la habitación de Harry. El chico se encontraba recordado sobre la que ahora era su cama. No podía negar que estaba cómodo en ella. Pero no le agradaba seguir otro día en ese lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba? Era poco. Simplemente que el aroma que producía las enfermerías o los hospitales no le eran de su mayor agrado. Ese aroma alcohol tan penetrante casi lo mareaba. Pero en ese momento un ligero aroma a lavanda se aspiraba en todo la habitación. Aquella tranquilidad en la que se encontraba era tal que simplemente se sentia relajado y cerrando los parpados casi con pesar se dejo guiar por los brazos de Morfeo…

-Sabes que la hora esta cerca- Escuchaba una extraña pero macabra voz muy lejana. Sabía que estaba dormido… pero esa voz se escuchaba con claridad. Cada vez se iba acercando más y más. No comprendía nada. Era la voz de Voldemort. Pero si cicatriz no le ardía en lo absoluto… -Sabes que no pienso atacarte a ti. Sabes donde será tu muerte. Pero primero quiero que presencies otra…

Poco después Harry se despertó sobresaltado

-¡Ese madito!- Exclamo golpeando la cama con los puños apretados… Recordó cada palabra que ese mal-nacido el había dicho. La hora esta cerca. Era consiente que se refería al día que se enfrentaría. Al día definitivo que, tanto él como Voldemort ajustarían cuentas pendientes. Y como había dicho aquella profecía hace más de 16 años. Donde ninguno podía vivir mientras el otro seguía con vida. Era él o Voldemort. No había de otra. O era asesinado o el se convertiría en asesino…

El solo pensar en eso le ponía la piel de gallina -¡Espera!- Harry se incorporo con brusquedad haciendo que le tronaran los huesos de su cuerpo –Si me lo dijo es porque-… -¡No puede ser!-

Sin importarle si aun no se recuperaba de su "extraña" enfermedad se pone de pie y busca su varita su varita entre sus pertenencias, las cuales se encontraban en un sofá que estaba pegado a la pared. Tenia que salir rápidamente de ese lugar. Avisarle a alguien. Los dos aurores que estaban custodiándolo no le creerían. Tenia que ser alguien de fiar… -¡Maldita sea!- ¡No encontraba su varita por ningún lado! Esos aurores de pacotilla habían tomado medidas extremas. Pero esto era algo de vida o muerte. Algo tenía que hacer. ¿Pero qué? –Espero que funcione- Dijo con desesperación decir lentamente –Expecto Patronum- Pero ninguna palabra hacia salido de su boca. Simplemente lo había pensado. Cuando abría su boca para decir el hechizo de su mano salio un pequeño ciervo plateado que salio rápidamente por la ventana de la habitación. Donde iba aumentado de volumen. Hasta estar en su tamaño natural. Harry estaba seguro que Remus recibiría el mensaje.

-Accio varita- Dijo Harry. Pero nuevamente ninguna palabra salio de su boca. Ya con su varita en mano y algo sorprendido por aquella acción realizada. ¡Había realizado magia sin varita! Eso que…. ¡Había realizado magia no verbal y sin varita! –Hermione se va sorprender- Sonriendo al acordarse de su "amiga". Se asomo por la ventana. Sabía que la única forma de salir era por ahí. Confiado en que nuevamente pudiera realizar aquella "hazaña" el chico pensó con claridad –Accio Saeta de fuego- Guardando silencio en la espera de alguna señal que le dijera que su hechizo había funcionado el pelinegro se quedo observando el paisaje que aquella ventana le brindaba. Era hermoso. No podía negarlo. Pero ahora no estaba para admirar el paisaje

-Que pase como en cuarto- Dijo el pelinegro para si mismo. Al recordar como en su cuarto año. En su primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Donde para obtener el huevo tenia que librarse de aquel colacuerno húngaro y Harry uso el hechizo accio para invocar su Saeta de fuego… -Pero eso era en Hogwarts, no a cientos de kilómetros!- Exclamo en voz alta… Rápidamente se llevo las manos a la boca y se acostó en su cama fingiendo que estaba dormido…

-Fue una falsa alarma- Dijo uno de los aurores. Para luego salir y cerrar la puerta. Poco después Harry se quito las cobijas de encima y un extraño ruido se escucho a lo lejos. Se asomó por la ventana y miró que era su Saeta de fuego

-Llego la hora- Dijo Harry dando un salgo hacia el vació… sintiendo algo de adrenalina se dejo caer para luego. Como si de un rayo se tratara estaba montando su escoba. Poco a poco el y su saeta desaparecían entre las nubes, dejando atrás San Mungo

Horas mas tarde... Remus y Tonks seguían enfrentándose a aquellos mortifagos.

-Sabes que al principio no creí que fuera verdad- Dijo Tonks atacando a tres mortifagos de una

-Bueno. No entiendo como es que Harry burlo la seguridad de San Mungo- Le decía Remus a Tonks… -Que bueno que lo hizo- Remus guardo silencio. Los mortifagos habían dejado de atacar. Algo no andaba bien. –Tonks espera un momento-

-Mi querido Lupin- Exclamo Voldemort con ironía mientras se acercaba a Remus y Tonks

-Voldemort- Pronuncio Remus con cierto coraje. Tomando la mano de Tonks y sin perder la vista de Voldemort empuño su varita lista para atacar

-¿Por qué la agresividad?- Le pregunto Voldemort fingiendo demencia –Igual que tus patéticos amigos… Potter y esa sangre sucia de Evans. Sufrirás el mismo destino que ellos- Manifestó aquella serpiente sintiendo "asco" al pronunciar sus nombres

-¡Cállate!- Exclamo Remus con ira. Tonks lo miraba preocupada

-Todos morirán de la misma manera. Protegiendo a ese desgraciado. Protegiendo a su "querido" Potter- Pronuncio Voldemort haciendo énfasis en "querido". -¿Miraran por salvar aquel que me puede derrotar? ¡Por favor. Soy Voldemort a mi nadie puede derrotarle. Mucho menos un chiquillo como Potter-

Remus carcajeó con sarcasmo –Si ese chiquillo como tu le llamas no puede derrotarte. ¿Por qué estuviste buscando aquella profecía por mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué quieres que el se uniera a ti?- Le pregunto Remus sonriendo sarcásticamente –Tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de que el te demuestre lo poco que vales- Le decía Remus constantemente. No dejaba que Voldemort hablara. Quien se estaba desesperando. El no iba dejar que un licántropo como lo era Remus Lupin se burlada de él.

-Crucio- Dijo Voldemort. Remus callo al suelo hincado. Aun así no soltó la mano de Tonks. Quien estaba a su lado. El que ella estuviera ahí. Hacia que ese dolor fuera insignificante…

Hermione, Ron y los demás salieron rápidamente del castillo. La oscuridad que había en el no era comparada con lo que estaban mirando. La lluvia caía rápidamente. Gruesas gotas mojaban todo a su paso. Y los cuerpos de algunos miembros de la orden así como otros mortifagos se encontraban esparcidos por todos lados. Unos heridos y otros lamentablemente muertos. El color rojo que destellaba del bosque oscuro era avasallador. A pesar de que la lluvia golpeaba con gran magnitud el fuego no secaba. Las llamaradas eran tan grandes que llegaban hasta el cielo….

-El cielo se teñirá de rojo- Dijo Hermione parándose de repente

-¡Hermione no te pares así de repente- Le dijo Ron quejándose

-Hermione, dijiste que el cielo se tenia de rojo- Le dijo Luna a Hermione. Al parecer Luna fue la única que había entendido lo que ella había dicho –¡Pero no puede ser!- Exclamo Luna –Dice que la oscuridad rodeara a todos- Dijo Luna –Ya va amanecer- dirigiéndose a Hermione

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto Ron

-Bueno van a ser las seis de la mañana- Dijo Parvati. Ron quien había puesto atención a lo que Luna y Hermione decían esperaba que aquella profecía estuviera equivocada. Pero las siguientes palabras de Hermione deshicieron toda la esperanza que tenia

-Hoy habrá eclipse de sol- Dijo Hermione con pensar.

* * *

**Harry se las ingenio en escapar... xD yeah yeah...**

**Y al parecer en casos extremos domina mas magia de la que ya conoce ^^...**

**Les gusto la conversacion que recorodo Harry, "La de Remus y Sirius"????**


	13. El comienzo del final

_**Hola!!**_

_**Aqui ando otra vez!! sorry por no publicar, la inspiracion se me fue y ni ganas de publicar me daban... con la escuela, mi familia y la cordinacion del grupo de mi iglesia pues no me daba ganas de otra cosa.-.-. u.u espero que aun quieran seguir con este fic... Bueno ahora comienza segun lo que deberia ser el capitulo 8, pero es una continuacion de él capitulo anterior llamado LAS COSAS SE COMPLICAN, que se dividio en varias partes, pero ahora esta sera la segunda parte, esto ya parece saga xD.---- Y se llaa **_

_**EL COMIENZO DEL FINAL...**_

8

Las cosas se complican

Parte 2

El comienzo del final

Harry viajaba montado sobre su Saeta de fuego. En realidad nunca iba estar más agradecido con Sirius por aquel regalo. A pesar de que salieran otras escobas mejores a la suya. Esta tendría un aprecio inimaginable. No solo por el hecho de que su padrino se la hubiera dado. Si no también por todo lo que había vivido con ella. Gracias a ella había ganado logrado pasar la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Aunque muchos habían dicho que era gracias a su talento como buscador.

Aunque fuera una simple escoba. Un objeto tan común que otros magos pudieran tener. Era un regalo de su padrino. Era como si el estuviera a su lado en cada victoria. Le hacia recordar que el siempre estaría a su lado al igual que su padre. Ya que ese fue un motivo por el cual Sirius le regalo la escoba. Era para que nunca olvidara el parecido que tenia con sus padres. Para que apreciara ese sacrificio que ellos habían hecho por él. Y que ahora a el le tocaba corresponder a ello. Él sabia que con cada acción que realizaba podría corresponderle a ese acto tan generoso que ellos habían realizado. El despertar cada día con una sonrisa. El sentirse alegre de la vida. Pero si no le ponía un alto a Voldemort nunca lo haría…

-Gracias- Dijo Harry sonriendo para si mismo –Les aseguro que su aseguro que su sacrificio no será en vano- Dijo Harry para si mismo. Aunque en realidad sentía comos si ellos y Sirius escucharan sus palabras…

-Lo único que no entiendo es como me puse así de grave de repente- Decía Harry sin disminuir la velocidad. Claro esta que había tomado medidas extremas para no ser visto. Ni por Voldemort o sus mortifagos o por algún miembro de la orden. –Recuerdo que me habían dicho que fue debido a la maldición imperius. ¿Quién en Hogwars pudo hechizarme? También por alguna poción-

Harry se puso analizar que es lo que había ingerido semanas antes de haber ingresado a San Mungo. No recordaba que alguien le diera algo. No podía ser en la comida puesto que todos comieron y nadie tuvo sistemas extraños. Solo recordó que dos personas le habían dado una especie de poción reavilitizante. Y esas fueron Hermione y Ginny…

-Hermione no pudo haberlo hecho- Dijo Harry rotundamente espantando a unos pájaros que pasaban por ahí. –Bueno estábamos algo distanciados. Pero ella no seria capaz-

Harry recordó que Ron también había ingerido aquella poción. Había sido luego de uno de los entrenamientos de quidditch. Aunque ahí estuviera su prueba. No desconfiaría de ella.

-¿Entonces fue Ginny?- Se pregunto el moreno un poco desconcertado. Era un tanto inverosímil luego de que ella estaba supuestamente enamorada de el. Más bien, obsesionada. No creía que ella fuera capaz. Aun así. Podía desconfiar de Ginny más no de Hermione…

_-Toma Harry- Dijo Ginny –Es jugo de calabaza. En realidad tiene una especie de poción reavilitizante que me dio madame Pomfrey- Le dijo Ginny sonriéndole angélicamente. Harry se encontraba en la sala común terminando una tarea de pociones. Aunque en realidad no le entendía ni jota. Bueno luego que el y Hermione no se hablaran lo tenia hecho un desastre. No le perdía la vista en ninguna clase. Pero no se atrevía hablarle._

_-Gracias Ginny. Pero Hermione me acaba de dar una- Dijo Harry apenado. Al notar como ella agachaba la mirada algo dolida Harry se vio forzado a tomársela –Bueno no creo que pase nada- Dijo Harry sonriéndole. Mientras ella le daba el vaso y el ingería. En realidad estaba rico. Muchos sabían que a Harry le encantaba el jugo de calabaza y que no podía resistirse a un vaso de esa bebida –Esta muy rica- Le dijo Harry… después de eso… No supo nada y todo se volvió negro…_

-Ella fue- Dijo Harry apretando con coraje el mando de su escoba… Por eso no recordaba la vez que ellos estuvieron juntos. De solo pensarlo se ruborizo –Fue la primera vez pudo tocarla. Que pude conocer su cuerpo como nunca- Harry sonrió al recordar aquello. Esa fue la primera vez que ellos habían dejado las caricias y los besos casi infantiles para pasar a unos totalmente diferentes. Uno cargados de pasión, deseo y lujuria… -Esa vez si que rompimos la barrera de la amistad- Dijo Harry

-Además no podía estar con ella por lo que paso con Ginny- Dijo Harry con pesar.

_-Mi cabeza- Dijo Harry despertando de un largo sueno. No sabia donde estaba. Pero por el aroma. Sabía que no se encontraba en su habitación. Era un aroma a perfume. -¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo Harry incorporándose. Harry se percato que no traía nada de ropa y que tan solo una sabana color rosa cubría su cuerpo desnudo -¡Maldita sea!- Dijo el moreno volteando para todos lados. Al notar como una persona. Mas bien una chica se encontraba aun lado de el se sobresalto. Además la chica estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella._

_-¿Ginny?-_

_-Harry ya despertaste. Fue la mejor noche de todas- Dijo Ginny abrazando al moreno por la espalda_

_-Esto no esta bien. No recuerdo ni como llegue aquí- Dijo Harry separándose de la pelirroja_

_-Pero si tú me pediste esto- Ginny comenzó a llorar –Me dijiste que deseabas estar conmigo_

_-¡Yo jamás diría eso!- Exclamo Harry molesto –Mira no se. Pero esto esta demasiado rato- Harry se incorporo busco sus gafas que estaban en el buró. Para así buscar su ropa que curiosamente estaba doblada también el buró._

_-¡Pero Harry!- Le dijo ella enojada – ¿Acaso no te importa que me entregara a ti?- Le pregunto Ginny llorando. Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado. Pero luego de escucharla. No podía escucharse tan falso que hasta le daban ganas de reírse. Además aunque fuera verdad. No sentía nada. Le daba igual que Ginny se hubiera "entregado" a el. Como ella había dicho._

_Harry comenzó a cambiarse. Ginny seguía en la cama._

_-Lo siento Ginny. Pero lo que haya pasado es cosa del pasado. Sabes que yo no siento nada por ti- Le dijo el moreno seriamente_

_-Pero Harry- Ginny lo miro con dolor. Sus palabras dolían de una u otra manera. No podía evitarlo. Sentirse rechazada era algo que nunca había de admitir_

_-Lo siento, ya te lo dije-_

_-¿Es por ella?- Pregunto Ginny. Harry sabía que se refería a Hermione._

_-Si- Dijo con pesar. Pues sabia que a partir de ahora seria mas difícil estar con ella._

_-Por favor Harry- Le decía Ginny abrazándolo por la espalda. El ya se había cambiado, pero ella aun seguía desnuda. Simplemente la delgada sabana cubría su desnudez._

_-No te lo pongas más difícil. A pesar de esto no cambiare de parecer-_

_-¿Crees que luego de esto ella va querer estar contigo?- Le pregunto ella con ira._

_-Ya se que no. Pero yo no quiero estar contigo- Harry salio de la habitación echando humo por las orejas. Todo se había complicado…_

-Por favor Harry. No hagas nada imprudente- Pensaba Remus mirando detenidamente a Voldemort. Crucio tras crucio era lo que el débil cuerpo de Remus recibía. Tonks no podía hacer nada. Ya que desviaba las maldiciones de los otros mortifagos.

-Crucio- Grito sin piedad Voldemort. Remus intentaba resistirse. Pero su cuerpo ya no daba para más. Simplemente soltaba gritos de dolor y desesperación. Tonks se sentía tan inútil. A pesar de querer intentar hacer algo. Ni los mortifagos cedían un centímetro.

-¿Ese no fue Remus?- Pregunto Ron angustiado

-¡No puede ser!- Hermione soltó un grito que fue ahogado por sus manos.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí y solamente ver!- Dijo Neville mirando a su profesor. Quien estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo lodoso. El Grupo de jóvenes. Que anteriormente era llamado "ED" camino entre el suelo. Sus zapatos estaban llenos de lodo y sus túnicas pesadas debido a lo mojadas que se encontraban.

-Tendremos que separarnos- Dijo Hermione –Un grupo ira a detener el fuego- Le dijo a Neville, Luna, Seamus y a Lavender. –Otro irá conmigo para ver que no haya más heridos- Dirigiéndose a Ron, Parvati y Dean –Lo demás impidan que nadie entre o salga del castillo-

Todos asintieron y Ginny simplemente miraba a Hermione con algo de resentimiento. Simplemente le daba órdenes. Aunque en ese momento su cabeza no estaba en ese lugar

-Seré tonta- Pensó la pelirroja sin soltar su varita –Si le digo la verdad a el. De seguro no va aceptarlo- Una lagrima callo por su mejilla. Aquella lágrima se confundía con la lluvia que mojaba su cuerpo. Había caído en su juego. Y había perdido. Ella quería hacer lo mismo pero simplemente Hermione saldría ganando. –Hermione siempre se lleva todo el crédito- Dijo en un susurro que el viento se había llevado –Ella tiene su amor. A ella la aman los dos-

-Serás entupida- Escucho que le gritaban y la alejaban de ahí. Al parecer todos se habían refugiado. Puesto que los hechizos que lanzaban los mortifagos como los miembros de la orden salían dispersados a diestra y siniestra y terminaban en todos lados –Sabes que ese hechizo pudo dañarte- Le volvía a gritar mientras la tomaba del brazo a la fuerza

-Me esta lastimando- Le grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos. Luego comenzó a respirar rápidamente. Sabia que estaba a punto de morir y el fue el único que la había protegido. ¿Por qué el? ¿Acaso no le había dicho que amaba a Hermione? ¿Acaso no fueron esas sus palabras? ¡Prefería a Hermione!

-Yo te amo- Dijo el chico…

* * *

_**Qué chico es el que le dice eso a Ginny???... Harry????...**_

_**Como se daran cuenta... Harry y Ginny... bueno ellos.... u.u**_

**_MELINA KUDO OZORA_**


End file.
